


Titans Rise

by Acai0u0



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AlternativeShips, GooddadPoseidon, Kronercy, Kronos/Percy, M/M, MxM - Freeform, TitansWin, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai0u0/pseuds/Acai0u0
Summary: Eons ago, as a result from the original Titan War. Many of the Titans we're left to rot in Tartarus.Kronos felt the agony of his kind from his dreams, how they'd howl and claw at him to help them escape.So he tricks the Olympians and frees them and they tear the world apart.Now a hero must rise and heal what's been damaged.





	1. FALLEN

Titans, beings of the old and powerful gather from across the world. They reap a destructive force and take out any Deity. There is no, or was no mercy against the beings that challenge them. 

The violent rampage the Titans caused left many different pantheons and powerful beings to fade into their own realm. No longer residing with humans.

This left creatures who weren't able to get through open portals to the safe realms stuck to deal with the chaos while the realm we lived in was destroyed . Having to hide away or work under the Titans while you knew everyone else was fine made me bitter.

There wasn't much food to go around because being demigods meant many of the ones we saw weren't allowed out without a monster guarding over them. Baths were basically took in rivers or the ocean and that was risky since the nymphs liked to talk, so we didn't do it often.

Demigods are species that are only in the hundreds. Animals are seen as more valuable creatures than us and we're almost extinct. Any human being without magical abilities, an inhuman appearance or those that are slave branded are seen as a part of an upper class. 

In this new Titan ruled world there are five forms of class.

There's the main Titan Council, with the ruler being Kronos.

Then it's the High Council class which are full of second generations of Titans, the Demi Titans and the Greek Gods or goddesses that couldn't or didn't want to escape, so they work along side each other to maintain peace among different countries. 

The Titans rule as many deities work as advisors, politicians or guards while taking care of their own domains. 

The Titans are always in a higher position.

After that you have the business class which is anyone who owns a business or has a partnership with a business. Pretty obvious. Normally this class holds humans and higher class monsters.

The worker class is next, anyone who works within any form of business, doesn't matter if it's a strip club, a mafia or a local fast food store. A job is a job.

Lastly there's the demigod class, that's right we're so unpopular we get our own class. We are rarely seen or caught and when we are you can bet you're ass we're being sold as slaves. We can't have jobs or lives of our own. We are pets.

It's just illegal for us to be free now.

We 'destroyed' the earth in everyone else's eyes because of the human race ruining Earth and with our 'freak like powers' We were easier to be branded as monsters. Our battle was pointless and our efforts only got demigods killed.

The Titans and monsters just ripped through army's that tried to resist them. Humans quickly discovered that unlike movies there is no mercy from the bad guys and there's no secret weapon to help kill them all, being immortal apparently has more perks than they thought. 

The weapons they used didn't affect them and our ones weren't advanced enough.  
Bombs and tanks just caused them to stumble a little or fall down. Guns didn't pierce their skin, while the area the humans and us demigods fought around was completely destroyed.

The deities that we prayed to didn't care for long. They surrendered and started to destroy us with plagues or the beasts they'd send out in the night to hunt us. 

Monsters would be destroyed only to pop back into existence a moment later and murder families, elderly, babies and children Any human they could get to they killed. While us demigods started to be outcasted and branded us as the monsters, worse than the ones they were fighting by humans.

We lost the war pretty quickly. Now the seven have been disbanded, I'm a part of a team consisting of only one other person which is Annabeth.

I followed a long trail of golden Ichor from what I hoped was a monster to where we we're hiding, hopefully she killed it. I found her in huge green dumpster her body covered in dirt and gold dust. 

"Annabeth you really don't stray away from the blondes are dumb stereotype. You know that right?" She stopped rummaging her dangling body in front of me swayed as she pushed herself out of the dumpster landing on her feet as she did so.

"Says the seaweed brain, at least I've been looking for food and not sneaking out" She glared at at me as she but into an apple.

I hesitated as I walked up to the bin. It looked full of the typical half eaten food. A yellow tattered backpack was thrown at me, full of rotting food and old bottles of water.

"That's all I've collected you better be happy with it". Annabeth warned.

"Thank you! Anyways I'm patrolling and you need to be more careful Annabeth. If they find us we'll be the one someone's eating" I really didn't like the thought of dying in a place like this, but she didn't need to know I was scared.

I grabbed a loaf of bread from the tattered bag, knocking it against the dumpster to find that it was still bendable, which meant I could probably eat it without it killing me.

She sighed "I'm sorry okay? let's just have something to eat and get out of here" 

We ate in silence with no crumbs to spare I reached into the yellow tattered bag and grabbed out bottled water, a luxury these days and handed it to Annabeth, we both quickly finished drinking and eating.

"Hey Wise girl did you kill the whatever attacked you?" Annabeth's eyes dimmed and I had a gut feeling I knew what she'd done. "You didn't spare it. Right?" She laughed quietly muttering something under her breath.

She pushed herself off the floor face to face with me. "Maybe"

"But why?" I asked.

Annabeth's eyes started to water "It was another child monster. I couldn't do it Percy not after everything I've seen".

My heart felt like it had dropped. "We are so dead Annabeth we need to get out of here right now before that thing comes back with a group, you know not to do this. I told you to come get me!" I yelled.

"Alright, I get it! Yes I fucking spared the little fucker!" Tears spilled down her cheek "It.. it was a child. A monster child but I just couldn't finish the little guy off". She whispered.

She stormed off and sat next to the dirty dumpster, her blond curls muffling her cries as she sobbed into her own hands, looking tired and much older than a thirty year old lady. "He looked like you Percy! So tiny and useless looking, you know? I can't kill them anymore. I just can't do it!" 

I sighed no longer able to take the sight of Annabeth in that much of a state, pulling her into my arms and hugging her. She quickly accepted my hug and she muttered apologies through her cries.

"Wise girl, I'm sorry too okay? I shouldn't have shouted. It's just if I lose you I'll have no one left". 

Annabeth stared up at me as I wiped the tears away from her soft grey eyes. "I know and I love you seaweed brain. I'm glad you scouted the area it keeps us aware".

I chuckled "Hey I only did it because I want to keep us safe Wise girl". I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it to a point where it hurt a little, but she needed the contact.

I pulled her up and we lingered a little, we loved each other, but we agreed that we couldn't go through the stress of worrying about survival and having a healthy romantic relationship 

She smiled, the tension from before had gone. "Alright we need to go, grab the bag Percy we don't have time to rummage for anymore food". 

I grabbed the bag, how it managed to hold anything with the amount of holes it had amazed me "What now?" Annabeth wondered aloud. I had an idea, one she wouldn't like but it had been festering in my mind for way too long.

"What about we make our way to the Titan fortress and try being one of the slaves? I heard a rumour that some of our campers may be inside and we could join them" I asked, feeling her hand fall out of my grasp as she started to trail behind me.

I turned around to see her face, it couldn't go any paler as she stuttered "Percy you know that's a terrible idea!"

I sighed walking out of the alleyway "But it's the only idea I have, I don't want to continue being a scavenger" I held up the bag full of rotten food, causing her to wince "Maybe if we handed ourselves in you'd get to live a cleaner and safer life and have edible food".

"As a slave Percy!" Her voice wavered "I spent so long in hiding with you, it's been eleven years since The Rise. We aren't ready to go into a relationship. Let alone a Titan fortress!". 

I walked out of the alleyway with Annabeth following close behind still complaining, she was probably right but we needed a place to stay, we wouldn't be thirty forever.

We had monster dust everywhere tucked under our faded orange tops and what used to be black jeans were now a faded grey. We passed off as a couple of monsters with how dead we looked when walking through crowds. "Would they even remember us?"

She snorted "No, they'd conveniently forget about the Seaweed brain who murdered their king" She grabbed my hair pulling me back, causing me to yell in pain "Hey Percy do you have any drachmas?" 

"Let go of my hair and I'll check for you" she released me and I quickly grabbed a bag of golden drachmas, I emptied it out and the last four drachmas fell from the small dirty bag "What do you need these for?" I asked.

"You need these" She corrected.

"We are right near the capital of the Titan council but an audience with Kronos is going to cost us the four drachmas we have left. Percy if we do this we could end up arrested or dead for treason. I'm tired of making the decisions so please go choose for us".

I felt bad for Annabeth, the world had kicked her down too many times. We got lucky and survived, if I went inside I'd be instantly arrested. "Wise girl I want you to do something for me".

"Depends on what you need me to do?" She muttered digging the dirt out of her nails. 

"I need to you to hide wherever you can, if this goes wrong and I get killed or worse then I don't want you being killed with me". I passed the tattered supply bag to Annabeth. 

"You still have Athena's invisibility cap and you could easily survive without me. Please I'll find you but I want you to leave if I'm going to do something so stupid". I begged.

There was an intense moment of silence but she seemed to give up quicker than I expected.  
"You are such a Seaweed Brain". 

I was hugged tightly "I'll go for now, but know that if you die I'm going to kill you". I nodded and turned away, I felt a kiss on my cheek but when I turned around there was no Annabeth. She was gone and now it was up to me to finally stop being a coward.

Looking back at the Titans fortress it had definitely been upgraded the castle was a shade of black covered in patterns of gold lines. 

It was covered with guards of all shapes and sizes and through the entrance gate of the castle was a huge line where monsters or humans would pay and wait. This line was so big tents were set up, some creatures sat in sunbathing chairs as they waited for the line to move.

A moment of what I'd call genius came to me. If I caused a panic then not only would this line shorten but I'd probably get discovered quicker. My riptide the only gift left from my past was in my hand in its pen form. 

I had been gone for so long that no one recognised me so far, but riptide hadn't changed apart from getting a little dirty.  
I knew Annabeth would be completely against this idea, but I've never been good at thinking.

At least I'd get to keep the drachmas.

I turned the pen lid and Riptide became its sword form. It was covered with monster dust and was quickly noticed by monsters in the line who recognised it. Screams of panic filled the air as monsters and humans decided to not fight me but to run away. 

Probably because I looked like a psycho.

Suddenly the line was gone, monsters and humans had completely abandoned their place in line leaving a huge empty space between me and the entrance.

A Cyclopes walked out of the entrance door probably hearing the commotion and scanned the area. His eye landed on mine there was an awkward silence before He quickly turned back inside. "My lords and ladies, you must come the last traitor, he is here!" He bellowed. 

More attention was drawn to me as the slaves stood outside started to whisper. Some of them I recognised but they avoided my gaze. "Jeez I haven't got the plague guys". I whined.

"You're existence is a plague Jackson" The first Titan to step outside had piercing silver eyes, his hair was white and fluffy looking and yet he looked like an extremely ripped model. I felt just a little self conscious. 

Similar model worthy Titans stepped out, some I recognised like Hyperion with his hair literally being on fire, or Kronos. His golden eyes had an icy glare aimed on me as he stepped in front of everyone.

"Well that's not very nice. Who are you again?" I called out. The silver eyed Titan made a strangled noise in this throat like he was trying to swallow a cat. 

"You are such a brat! How dare you not remember me. I am the Titan Of mortality, I am Iapetus". 

Oceanus pat the back of his brother in mock sympathy, clearly getting my joke but not caring if his brother understood something so simple "How are you even alive at this point? We have been trying to find you for years Perseus". 

"Guess you didn't expect me to find you" I avoided the question feeling my head it felt like it was slowly being microwaved and my vision started to become blurry. Oceanus eyes narrowed as he judged me but he stayed silent 

Hyperion laughed beside him "Maybe he's come for forgiveness, the poor Perseus after all this time has given up! Probably the dumbest thing you've done in you're life Jackson". 

The rest of the Titans roared in laughter but Kronos only smiled. A crooked one.

"It has been so long since we have seen each other Perseus. But if you think you are able to beat me then you are wrong I have been blessed by the fates to have my worshipers and my rightful earth back in my control since mother is sill resting. 

"I am king now" He pointed to his crown, it was gold. Incrusted with what looked like diamonds of every colour.

Kronos grinned, his eyes gleaming with mischief , "So Perseus why haven't you been willing to bow before me?".

I was not happy, but something felt like it was wriggling around in my head, suggesting things and before even I knew it I started to rant "Because you're a sad old dude who's probably now divorced, but you also look like a super model instead of a black blob how did you possess a super model and then take steroids?"

"Can sad old dudes be hot, wait is it weird calling you hot because it's true but you're technically my gramps right? Wait what was the question? Oh yeah you're dad is blue coz the sky is blue. I'm a genius, unless I'm a liar but I like blue things my head hurts-"

The Titans we're quiet while I was talking but my head wouldn't stop hurting unless I spoke so I carried on rambling, Kronos snapped his fingers and my mouth snapped shut. I whined trying to talk but stopped struggling once I realised the pain in my head was gone. 

Kronos looked confused like he couldn't register what I had just said which was weird because was sure I was being clear when I spoke.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded worried "Never-mind it's best if you stay quiet. I'm going to ignore whatever the fuck that answer was". The other Titans nodded but were silent like they were waiting for an answer from me. 

Until Kronos clicked his fingers and I could move my mouth again "But why?"

Kronos sighed "Why what?"

"Why won't you answer my question do you hate me or something. Am I not good enough for you? That's it I'm done! this is over I'm leaving and you're never seeing me again". 

"What? Are you actually retarded because I'm staring to think that if you were stupid enough to pull that sword out you might actually have a mental problem".

I turned riptide back to its pen form and laughed walking towards the Kronos "Maybe I do have a problem. But you're not exactly sane either". 

Kronos snorted "No I'm not sane, but I'm an intellectual being. You're an idiot". He retorted.

I stopped walking as I was standing right in front of him, barely reaching his waist "Instead or killing you and getting bad publicity about killing mentally disabled homeless people how about I offer you a deal?"

"Joining you didn't go well for Luke-"

Kronos laughed covering my mouth with his hand "Yes but that boy was a fool. My deal is simple, become my servant and I will let any demigods who directly fought against us in the war become slaves". 

"They won't agree to being a slave". I countered my voice muffled by his hands.

Atlas sighed "That's why they are slaves boy. The only reason you aren't dead yet it because our King has asked us not to harm you". The glint in his eyes told me he'd probably disobey those orders if I pissed him off enough.

Iapetus frowned as he spun his long spear around his hands "I don't see the problem, unlike what we lacked they have suitable living conditions. Food, water and a bathroom. What more could a mortal want?" 

Oceanus wife Tethys turned to Kronos with a frown "My King, why would you have Perseus as a slave?"

Kronos huffed "He's not being a slave. He'll be a Servant by his own choice. That way none you won't get to bitch about me being evil and enslaving him"

His golden eyes swirled as he looked down on me "You even get paid. It's a high rank for a mortal demigod considering you'd be treated like a whore you are anywhere else". 

"Did you just call me a whore?" I growled.

He flashed a crooked grin "I'm glad you can understand me. That's a useful thing a savant needs to be able to do for taking orders in the future. So what will you're answer be Jackson. Will you work for me or will you go back to whatever hole you were previously hiding within?" 

The whole point of coming here was to be able to live a better life, if I was dead then I wouldn't be able to do anything and maybe being assigned as Kronos Servant wouldn't be so bad. 

I looked up at him, he was extremely handsome. But I guess almost all Greek immortal Titans are, his short black hair was modern looking, but went well with the ancient golden armour he wore. "I better not be forced to scrub you're toilet". 

Hyperion laughed "Wait you're actually agreeing to this. The hero of Olympus is that desperate?".

Oceanus joined in picking me apart "It seems so brother, maybe whoring yourself through our brother will allow you survival till he becomes frustrated with you. I can't wait for you to be cast out like a drunken sea bard".

"You are staring to frustrate me and that's King to you. Not brother". He warned with a sharp edge to his voice.

"He's right though my king, Perseus will be cast out to one of us after you've had you're fun. We know you don't use whores. But I certainly would". Hyperion's eyes gleamed with joy.

The other Titans snickered and I cast eyes to the floor in shame "I have been sleeping in a closed rubbish bin for the last eleven years. If you aren't joking about this then I'll do it because I have nothing left to fight against". 

Hyperion's flames died down as his grin fell. His hair no longer on fire became just bright ginger, but it quickly came alight and his expression was now neutral. Although Kronos looked less than happy with what Hyperion had said. 

He traced his hand over my face and lifted it up so our eyes met. "He's unfortunately right, I do not use whores and I am a crooked one but I am no liar. You have agreed to this and I have given you the chance to say no". 

He traced his hand over my neck smiling as he did so. "Make an oath on it Perseus and I will protect you". I felt his nails prick into my skin and I flinched in pain, I moved away not wanting to bow directly in front of him. 

But got down on my knees as a short distance away from Kronos my legs started to ache and my mind was determined on what I needed to say "I Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on the River styx to become the personal Servant of Kronos and follow his order and rule". 

The clash of thunder rang throughout the pale blue sky as a sign the oath had been made. 

I felt weaker than before and collapsed into Kronos arms. I was lifted by Kronos who radiated heat. He stayed silent as we walked into the Titan fortress the rest of the Titans following close behind. 

"Prometheus and Iapetus prepare the bond". Kronos ordered. They nodded and walked past us into a room which we quickly followed in Kronos walked slowly into a huge throne room. 

Twelve huge thrones were placed what seemed like miles away. They were decorated to represent the individual Titan and they were clear who sat on what throne and what it represented. Although one was completely destroyed.

A round alter started to rise though the ground and Titans went in a circle around the alter, leaving enough space for Kronos to walk in and place me on the alter "You have agreed to be my Servant but you must be punished for what you have done previously Perseus" His voice and expression held no emotion.

I was unable to move from my place, fear latched onto me as they started chanting in a different language. Their eyes glowed bright as they chanted "Dorri i ffwrdd eich bod cragen marwol a esgyn anfarwoldeb. Rwy'n gwaed bywyd y ddaear. Byddwch yn cael ei wneud anfarwol". 

A golden light surrounded me as I was forced to close my eyes. I could feel immense pain as my skin felt like it was burning away quickly becoming too much to handle. The chanting stopped and I felt fangs burry onto the side of my neck.

I whimpered in pain and felt blood trickling down my neck. My mouth was forced open as a soft and cool liquid went down into my throat. The person holding me let go and I collapsed onto the cold alter. 

Voices started echoing around me. I lay unable to move and after what felt like hours the pain started subsiding enough for me to begin to lose consciousness. I felt exhausted letting the land of Hypnos take me and hoped that my dreams weren't as painful.


	2. READY

I felt warm, not the kind I had felt that was excruciatingly painful. But the kind of warmth that made me want to stay where I was. 

It was comforting but despite that I moved around slightly and started feeling the soft covers that were wrapped around me. The mattress I was lying on was soft and squishy. I felt a warm air hit my skin and groaned as I opened my eyes to find I was face to face with a Titan King. 

"Holy Styx!" I yelled scooting back I quickly found the floor. Kronos stared his gold eyes blankly looking into mine "Why the fuck are we in the same bed?" I shouted.

Kronos deciding he wasn't going to bother with this conversation flicked his wrist and  turned over facing the other direction and like before I was unable to speak again "Go to sleep Perseus. You've been out for the past two days and now decide to wake up in the middle of the night?" 

I had a look around and saw how dark the room was, the curtains and window were open allowing the warm air I felt to be able to flow through. The light off of the moon was dim but enough the light up the room slightly. Not able to get my voice back I reluctantly climbed back into the bed. 

Until me and Kronos touched causing him to curse and I was quickly shoved back onto the floor "Why are your feet so fucking cold?" He exclaimed glaring down on me.

My body ached but I pushed myself up staring at him with determination pointing to my mouth. I hated not being able to speak. 

Kronos sighed dramatically lying back down onto the bed.  "You can have it back in the morning. First I want you to put on socks and that's your first order". He clicked his fingers and socks just appeared midair and fell onto the bed. 

It was so weird how immortals could do that. 

Kronos sat up he was already tall but he looked menacing in the light of the moon. He was perfectly tanned his eyes gleamed gold he was like a wolf looking down on his prey, but unlike a scared animal I wasn't going to be frightened of a wolf. 

"Get on the bed" He ordered.

I shook my head earning a low growl from him "You agreed to do as I say and I said get on the bed. Now"  Kronos repeated towering over me now.

Again I shook my head wanting to continue to annoy him as payment for kicking me out of his bed, he hurt me and I was going to keep him awake as revenge. My protest on the floor didn't last long as Kronos got out of his bed and leaned down almost so far down he looked like he was bowing. 

We were now face to face again "I'm glad you still have an attitude". He spoke in a hushed tone. 

He touched the side of my neck "That hopefully will keep me amused, but it's late so for now sleep" The last thing I felt was the strong arms of Kronos lifting me up and placing me onto the bed.

Waking up again I expected Kronos to be next to me, the empty bed proved me wrong. I felt overheated so I left the safety of my covers and embraced the cool morning air. Having a look outside from the window I could see the sun was rising in the distance. 

The view of the room was beautiful the room overlooked the ocean which currently kept the sun half hidden but allowed it to give a beautiful reflection of colours into the ocean. "This is beautiful" I whispered in awe.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful" I jumped at the unexpected deep voice. Turning around I saw Kronos in the doorway with the Titans behind him, most of their eyes turned down to the floor.

"Nice socks Perseus" Hyperion laughed. I looked down and noticed I was wearing my blue boxers and now had bright yellow socks on me. 

I blushed but didn't want to take them off in front of them "Yeah well these socks are brighter than you jerk" I muttered. 

Kronos chuckled at his brothers gasp, clearly he wasn't used to being insulted by mortals. "Make sure you don't say those kind of things when I'm not around. I will protect you, but I will also punish you severely if you misbehave when I am not present". 

"Scary. Hey what was that thing from before?" I asked. Not really knowing how to put the experience into words.

Kronos scowled "You mean the bonding?" He walked past me closing and locking the window. "So you don't jump out when I tell you" He explained.

"That's a bit dramatic even for me" I joked. But Kronos stayed with a neutral expression as he stood in front of the window, his shadow was eerie casting over me, I looked him directly in the eyes, I couldn't do that before. Then I realised "I'm taller" I guessed.

Kronos nodded "Taller, faster, and ethereally beautiful. Also immortal". He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I blushed.

Kronos smiled but turned to the sound of Iapetus laughing with a few other brothers joining in "Of course you miss the most important part young one". He tapped the side of his neck.

"Huh?" I started blankly at him, Tethys stepped forward handing me a small hand mirror. 

"Have a look" She insisted. The door quietly shut as all titans stepped inside. 

I bought the mirror up to the left side of my neck. There was noting, but on the other side were two bright gold dots that were placed on my neck. Almost like fang marks. 

"You drew dots on my neck? Not cool I was sleeping guys" I muttered. The skin around the gold dots was swelled and hurt to touch. 

I rubbed on the gold dots to get them off and then winced as I felt my skin break and the dots leaked what I couldn't believe.

The silence of the room was deafening as I touched what used to be my blood. It was now gold Ichor which slid down my neck "I'm immortal?" I gasped and stumbled on to the bed, no one answered. "Wait, you. One of you fuckers actually bit me!" I realised.

Prometheus stepped forward in his suit, his aura felt calm, like he was trying to calm me down "You weren't going to listen to us, so to ensure your actual loyalty us Kronos had you bonded to him" He explained softly.

"What does that even mean!" I cried in frustration not liking being backed in a corner I growled feeling trapped, I suddenly didn't like what I couldn't control and I lunged for him but was quickly caught by the waist by Kronos 

"Get off me!" I screamed thrashing around in his arms I felt the room heat up drastically. This only made me angrier.

"Someone calm him down" Atlas shouted. Around them the room itself started to melt. I wanted it to burn like I had felt on the alter. I only wanted Kronos left. He was useful the rest of them should burn.

Yells from the other Titans only fuelled my anger I let out a blast of energy and focused it  and grinned savagely when the other Titans yelled in pain. Hyperion stepped unaffected by the heat and went to grab me, but was pushed back by Kronos.

"Leave him be" Kronos urged as he pushed his brother back. His voice startled me, instead of commanding me he let me scream and shout, he let his room burn around them. Why did he care for me? 

"Percy it's okay, you need to just get the anger out of you slowly because it you explode into your true form you will end up killing the demigods outside this room". His voice was hushed and refreshing to hear but held a promise of pain if disobeyed.

I stopped, the room dropped in temperature so suddenly that I felt Kronos heart skip a beat for a moment losing his grip for only a second as he quickly held his grip on me again. My heavy breathing filled the room I was again so tired and fed up with everything.

I felt tears trickle down my cheek and hated it. I hated being so vulnerable and not able to control myself. "I wanted to destroy things. I wanted to kill everyone around you. Why was I like that?" I whispered, my voice horse from shouting. 

The room around me was completely destroyed. The glass window had shattered, the floor was no longer a nice beige but was now covered in ash and holes and the walls surrounding me had began to collapse in on themselves. 

Kronos sighed lifting me onto the bed and carefully wiping away my tears. "I should of explained it to you sooner, last night probably. But you are still in your underwear and the socks I gifted you, so maybe get changed first". 

He started to leave like the rest of the Titans "I want answers" they turned to me as I yelled. Kronos stopped walking as I begged. "please don't leave me". My voice was muffled by the sound of my sobs, I clutched the covers of the bed, I just felt so angry and alone. 

My mid life crisis was quelled by the sound of whispering.

The Titans whispered quietly in a different language. Kronos looked confused while he was what looked like being scolded by his family. I couldn't tell if it was them or just the language but they sounded angry.

After a few minutes of them arguing they turned to me smiling and pushed Kronos towards me almost like a sacrifice. Kronos stopped as he stood before me and turned to his family "You don't need to be here. Leave". They nodded, some chuckling as they left the room.

It was quiet now, with a click of his fingers the room was back to how it was when I woke up.

"You need to explain this, what do you mean by true form?" I pleaded.

Kronos stood before me his shoulders slumped and his posture reflected how tired he was but I wouldn't let him go without answers "I'm am only going to say this once Percy. So listen carefully" he instructed.

I nodded obediently "You are a Titan, one of healing and loyalty. After we conducted the bonding ceremony which turned you into an immortal Titan we were told you're domains" His grin made my heart swell with joy.

"And I couldn't be happier, having another overpowered Titan is the last thing I need and don't misunderstand me you are strong. But nowhere close to our level" He patted me on the head and I backed away from him unsure of how I was feeling while close to him.

The feeling of wanting to be near him was immense, I wanted to lay close to him but another part of me was frightened. Kronos had destroyed my friends, my family and my home. I wasn't sure about anything "What about this bonded stuff? I don't even understand why you would do this!" 

Kronos ran his hands through his hair and blushed. "Well since you been bonded, it means you are now mine as I am yours, Percy. I didn't want to tell you so soon regardless I'll stay with you for a few days while we bond together". 

"And what if I don't want to bond with you?" I challenged.

He laughed pulling me into a hug causing me to yell out in surprise "After everything that has happened you're still as untamed as the Ocean" He placed his mouth over my mark causing me to shudder. 

"So it's like dating?" I squeaked as he straddled me and began placing trails of kisses along my neck.

Kronos paused "I suppose, but it will be so much clearer once we have fully bonded" He promised. After deciding he had given me enough neck bruises which he called 'bond marks' I was finally able to go for a shower.

Having to bathe in rivers and part of the ocean while being watched by creepy nymphs and while out on the streets really made me feel grateful for being able to go for a warm shower. 

The water healed the bruises I got from being launched from the bed me and Kronos slept in last night, but for some reason the love bites I got wouldn't heal. 

I would hate Annabeth to see what had happened. I had been gone for three days and I'm now suddenly bonded to a Titan king who I am also serving. 

She was going to kill me.

I turned the water off and looked in a clean mirror for the first time in years. I looked handsome, whatever this bonding thing had done to me it had definitely helped me get my natural tan back and a look of youth back. I had no scars over my body. I felt clean from my past and maybe that's what this was. 

A clean slate. A second chance for me.

My eyes which used to be a mix of green and blue were now a strange neon green. My hair was down to my waist which I had no intention to cut it, I lifted my long black hair into a blue bobble leaving a strand of white hair dangling out, I wanted to be a little edgy. 

Sue me.

My clothes were simple, which was how I liked them to be. A blue T-shirt and black jeans, unfortunately I'm still stuck with the yellow socks but I could probably find a spare black pair of socks if it got too embarrassing.

I stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted with a note stuck onto the outside of the bathroom door 

Going to be in a meeting for a few hours, go wash my amour. It read.

"Charming" I muttered, Kronos golden armour lay on the bed picking it up was difficult because it was ridiculously heavy. 

I decided instead of moving it to a place I had never been before I would grab whatever supplies I needed and bring it up to the room, the floor wasn't carpet so it's not like a bit of water would be difficult to clean, even if I was a son of Poseidon.

That was a name I hadn't heard in a while, I had no idea if he had escaped or whether he had decided to join Kronos. I felt lonely with knowing my family were long gone. Sally, Paul and Estelle. 

I had no idea if they were alive but being human hopefully helped them have better chances of having a normal life. I walked out of the room now looking for supplies to clean amour with. 

I had no idea how to use my powers and although Kronos was meant to be bonding with me like he promised I trusted the meeting to be important enough to leave me. Chaos above I sounded like a clingy girlfriend. 

Walking around I found a set of very familiar faces. The first man was extremely tall for a guy who looked to be in his twenties he had a dark aura matching his taste in clothing, all black. His hair and eyes were a dark shade of brown which worked in contrast to his dark style. 

The second man also looked to be in his twenties but was a complete opposite of the guy he was next to wearing a bright white T-shirt and blue jeans his blond hair and bright blue eyes this guy practically screamed happy. They were hand in hand causally chatting before blondie looked up at me, his boyfriend quickly met my gaze.

"I don't believe it" I whispered unsure of what I was about to deal with. "Will and Nico. You guys are alive?" I walked towards them, neither of them moved in shock which made it easier to pull them into a hug.

"It's us, please tell me your actually Percy and not some random slave hugging us" Nico replied.

I nodded, expecting to get punched for not finding them sooner. To my surprise I was pulled tighter into the hug, after losing so many people I was glad to know I had someone besides the Titans.

"I have a favour to ask you guys. I have to clean Kronos armour and I have no idea where to get the gear to do it, please help me". Nico and Will nodded and I was quickly taken hand in hand by both of them.

"I heard about that" Will turned to me briefly before pulling me in another direction "You okay with being a servant of Kronos?" His voice was laced with pity.

I shook my head, they didn't understand. Then again I didn't either "I can't explain it, so all I'm going to say is that I'm a Titan now". 

They both froze I heard the heart rate of them pick up drastically and they let go of my hand like they had touched fire "Percy! We could've gotten done for touching you without permission. We have to ask Titans before we can even speak to them" Nico scolded.

I frowned not really understanding why this would apply to me "Well I give you my permission to do whatever you want around me. You guys are my friends and I'm not going to become some power hungry Titan. I'm just here to wash amour". 

The guys relaxed a little after that and quickly grabbed the items I needed "You guys won't avoid me right?" I asked afraid of being alone. They winced but as if they almost had a silent conversation they nodded to each other.

"We decided that if we ever found one of our old friends again we'd be there for them. You are no exception to our promise Percy" Nico muttered.

"But we do have to go do our duties. We will find you when we are free from them since we get an hour of break during our work Neeks will shadow travel us to you and we'll spend time together that way" Chirped Will.

After that they shadow travelled away back to whatever they were doing. I still had a lot of questions I wanted answers for but it's not something I can find out overnight.

After making my way back into Kronos room I began cleaning his amour, it had plenty of golden and red gooey stuff splattered on the inside and outside and my senses cringed at the thought of who he had killed. 

Hours quickly passed by while cleaning the whole suit. I had finally finished and decided to have a nap on the bed. It was quickly interrupted by what smelled like Kronos, the scent of the forest and burning wood was a strong indication it was him. 

Opening my eyes I was greeted by his crooked grin. "I believe we've missed a bit of bonding time. How about I fix that" he asked playfully his eyes gleaming gold with a predatory gaze. 

I blushed nodding quickly, this was going to be an eventful night.


	3. ROUGH

I blushed as Kronos pushed himself against me bringing me into a kiss, it was messy and fuelled by a animalistic hunger. He the paid attention to my neck, biting softy against it I gasped at the intense feeling I was experiencing I panted beneath him.

"Hey, wait" I mumbled as Kronos was pulling my jeans off of me. 

He looked like a kicked puppy, it made me guilty but he needed to know "I've never had sex before, could you go a little slower?" I pleaded. 

Kronos snorted "We haven't even started yet, although I thought you would of done it with that old girlfriend of yours?

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment "No of course not" 

Kronos got up from the bed and I whined from the loss of heat he snapped his fingers and surely our clothes were in a messy suggestive pile on the floor with both of us now naked. Kronos climbed on top of me and I got to see how hung a Titan really was. 

We were both desperate for contact and I gasped as he started to grind against me, our bodies intwined together in a mess of limbs, in a silent agreement Kronos decided that he was going to prepare me before he'd end up shoving his dick in me. 

Kronos got on his knees pointing to his dick "You have a new order from me" I nodded, unsure of how exactly I would end up taking it in my mouth I licked the underside of it first and then took half of it. 

Kronos let out a growl "I meant the whole thing" I sucked on the top part of his dick, feeling his erection grow down my throat I was thankful I didn't have a gag reflex. After a few minutes I took it whole, Kronos stayed where he was giving me time to adjust to the weird feeling. 

I experimented with my tongue running it over different sides of his thick cock. I started to move my body pushing my mouth up and down his dick "Fuck" he muttered unable to stop himself Kronos grabbed my hair, I moaned at the loss of feeling in control.

My own erection was now being jerked off by Kronos spare hand as my mouth was being ruined by the increasing speed Kronos was moving, Moans and skin slapping were the only sounds I could hear and they were the only ones I wanted to hear. "Percy" Kronos yelled as he came into my mouth.

It tasted strangely of salt but as a son of Poseidon I was used to liquids and was able to take most of it, the rest of his cum spilled down my chin and onto the bed.

Kronos let go of my dick and pushed me down back onto the bed, my back landing on the soft covers beneath me. My legs were spread waiting "Kronos seriously?" I whined at not being able to finish quick enough.

"You're about to have a great experience my love, unlike mortals I really don't need to prepare you since you'll heal as we fuck" Kronos got close down to my ear and whispered "Meaning I can fuck you as hard and as much as I want and you'll always be ready for more". 

Kronos grabbed my arms turned me around and pinned me to the front of the bed. His eight pack was right above me meaning he'd gone and made himself even taller. 

I couldn't move from my spot as Kronos had used the soft bedsheets as shackles for my hands to keep my body held up, my head facing the wall and my ass now facing Kronos. I moved around impatiently while he planted kisses all around my back "After this final part of the mate bond you'll be mine". He muttered.

My waist was gripped softly by Kronos as he aimed himself, he pushed in slowly the feeling of being full was strange but oddly comforting, Kronos slowly started to move inside me and I writhed around at the intense feeling.

Drool leaked out of my mouth and I was pulled into a quick but hungry kiss "Move faster" I whined grinding myself up against him which started ruining our rhythm. Kronos decided to take back control by ramming into me. 

I yelled and tears leaked from my eyes as I felt a tingling sensation in my ass, it made me feel dizzy out of pleasure. Kronos brutally pounded into me only hitting that spot every so often almost like he was teasing me. The bed beneath us rocked with the force Kronos was taking me at.

I felt pressure build up inside me and the thrusts became desperate as Kronos clawed at my skin in an act of hunger and need for more contact. 

I moaned realising all over the bed as Kronos bit down onto my neck once again. He yelled a curse lustily as I felt his cum inside me, the bonds holding me up broke and we collapsed on top of each other breathing heavily. 

"I'm going to need you to do that more often" I panted exhausted as Kronos was examining my freshly bitten neck. That moment of intense pleasure, I wanted more. "What was that feeling, it was great but I didn't know gay sex could be that good".

Kronos chuckled stroking my hair with a look of fondness in his eyes "Sex with any Titan will feel good, although I'm the best at it" He gloated.

I nodded tracing my hand on his chest as I controlled my breathing. "That was you're prostate I was hitting. It's the most sensitive part of your ass. But not my favourite" I squeaked as he squeezed my ass with a crooked grin.

"Of course you are the best, besides your my first and my only. Is it weird that I'm not exhausted?" I muttered my ass still hurt a little but strangely I already felt it healing.

Kronos shook his head "No my Blue Jay. It's all part of being an immortal Titan, you'll heal especially faster since your domain is one of healing"

"And loyalty" I reminded. 

"I know my love" Kronos left the bed walking over to a giant wardrobe full of armour and dark black jeans and a variety of turtleneck shirts.

I snorted "That's a lot of turtleneck tops for an ancient Titan" Kronos gave me the finger and threw a blue turtleneck at me. 

I wasn't complaining I was just surprised in his choice of clothing and expected him to wear some kind of chiton in his spare time, not like I was thinking about Kronos in a chiton in my spare time either. 

Once we were both dressed Kronos motioned me to follow him, we walked down the hallway in silence, Kronos arm around my waist possessively for what seemed like ten minutes with servants and minor Gods whispering as we walked past them. 

I felt like all eyes were on me now. It made me uncomfortable to again be under pressure but with Kronos being protective over me I felt a lot safer.

Hearing a distant argument of familiar voices we turned a corner only to see Hyperion and Iapetus in a heated debate. Kronos stopped moving clearly wanting to be nosy and listen in. We made no hint of us being around and quietly stood at the end of the corridor watching.

Hyperion has Iapetus pinned up against the wall and was grinning like a madman "Come on my little Piercer our wives have finally given up on us, you for being a traitor and me for being too hot to handle. How about we get together?" He asked bluntly. 

The flames on Hyperion caressed Iapetus but even though they touched his skin the flames looked like they were harmless against him. "No absolutely not!" Iapetus screeched making his best effort to move away from the overly touchy Hyperion and his flames.

"Little Piercer used to love my dick, what happened to us?" Hyperion sounded regretful but was being obnoxiously crude even for Iapetus casing the poor Titan to blush, but snap at him for being so upfront about their past.

Iapetus shoved Hyperion onto the ground his icy white eyes glaring into Hyperion's "We got caught is what happened and it will never happen again". 

Iapetus clearly done with this conversation turned away from him to storm off only to directly face us standing at the other end of the corridor. "My lord" Iapetus greeted Kronos red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

Kronos rolled his eyes at his brothers clearly pretending not to care about the drama, but I knew better. "We don't have time for this we are at war and don't need fighting amongst ourselves while my degenerate mistakes are on the loose and gathering an army" He warned.

I blinked surprised. "We are at war now?" I whispered. The one thing I was afraid of was facing the old gods and my father again after they disappeared with a bunch of other Gods and Goddesses. 

It didn't sit well with me when I was on the streets with Annabeth and now that I had bonded with Kronos and become a Titan I felt a lot worse. The two Titans glared at their brother. Kronos realising what he had revealed winced "Percy" he started.

I shook my head "Don't even start" I ordered Kronos surprisingly nodded and allowed me to finish "I don't want anyone to die, I am the Titan of healing and loyalty and I can't betray my family. But I also now can't betray you. I love you Kronos and you don't have to keep these things a secret from me". 

Hyperion stood back up with a grin returned to his face "So you guys fucked and are now a couple right?"

Iapetus kicked Hyperion back down to the ground to which he tried squeezing Iapetus ass while beneath him "You damn perverted moron! Leave me and Percy out of you're fantasies"

Kronos surprisingly walked past Iapetus and helped Hyperion back up "Like I said to you yesterday, I have made my bond with him, he is mine and since you two idiots are so focused on each other. You can be my Blue Jay's body guards".

Hyperion frowned staring at me for a few moments before an evil grin spread across his freckled face "Thats adorable" He mocked "Not that I really care about Percy. But I'll gladly take the offer spend more time with my Iapetus even if I have to take care of the brat". Hyperion's fiery eyes gleamed.

"If Percy dies because of that attitude I'll castrate you both" Kronos ideally threatened.

Iapetus went pale "Can I request a reassignment my Lord?"

"No" Kronos bluntly stated and relinked our arms as we walked past the two Titans who followed as slowly as he spoke in a familiar language "Byddwn yn trafod heno mwy am y rhyfel tra Percy cysgu. Am awr yr wyf am i chi ddilyn mi i mewn i'r ystafell orsedd fel y gallaf ddangos fy partner newydd oddi ar" 

Hyperion huffed "You seriously want to gossip about Percy for an hour?" 

I looked at Kronos I felt confused but also kinda flattered he smiled and brushed spare his hand through my hair "Sorry my Blue Jay, some things are best left unknown. Since you still technically are my I servant have a little task for you for later".

I nodded "That's fine. I just want to know, what language are you speaking in?"

Kronos chuckled "Ah, I suppose you would like to know. It's what we call Old tongue and it used to be called Forcer o eiriau" 

"I'm such a Seaweed brain" I sighed rubbing my hands in my face trying to hide my embarrassment from not understanding. I felt bad that I was unable to understand. Kronos sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek which was followed my the sound of Hyperion dramatically gagging behind us.

"English has tampered with the meaning but I believe in English it means Forcer of words" Iapetus enlightened. 

"Well I guess that makes sense. Language does force you to use words, most of the time" I shrugged. "Although it does sound a lot better as Forcer o eiriau" I tried pronouncing, but still butchered the word earning a chuckle from the men. 

We made our way up to the entry of the throne room. Having visited this area when I first got here I wasn't exactly given time to sightsee. The door was huge opening with a flick of Kronos wrist I watched as the black patterns on the golden door slithered away from each other. Disconnecting and being the key to unlocking the door.

As the door opened I was guided into the huge room was as big as it looked the last time and the throne that had been destroyed was now re-built and a beautiful sapphire colour with a huge white cushion placed on the bottom of it. 

But it was empty. The rest of the seats were taken up by the Titans some who I recognised. Kronos nodded to them and they made as they're way down to us from across the throne room.

Tethys was the first one I knew, as one of the Titanides and the wife of Oceanus she was well known throughout the ocean. She looked around forty. She had a waist long bundle of curly light blue hair, her eyes were a soft turquoise and her smile was inviting. 

Her husband looked around the same age his grey hair was short cut and neatly quipped, his eyes were a light shade of blue. He looked joyful and he was hand in hand with his wife.

The next Titan I recognised was Mnemosyne the Titan of memories and apparently the creator of words. Just by looking at her you could tell she was incredibly smart. 

She had a calm but confident aura surrounding her, almost threatening if it wasn't for her childlike appearance. She looked like she was twelve her hazel platted hair swayed with her long immaculately white dress. Her eyes were an icy blue, her posture cold and uncaring. This lady scared me.

Clymene was a Titan I definitely knew, not only was she now apparently an ex wife of Iapetus. But according to what some of the gossiping nymphs had told me and Wise girl was she the daughter of Tethys and Oceanus. Making her one of the Oceanides. 

She was a mix of both her parents, she had Oceanus grey hair put into a bun but she had the gentle looking turquoise eyes of her mother, but almost reminded me of a mother figure herself.

The last four Titans I recognised were Kiros, the Titan of constellations. Who now looked to be in his late thirties, his hair was a shade of jet black and his eyes were completely black with yellow pupils. 

Atlas was the next one. He looked in his twenties, he had a mixture of dark grey and white hair, blended together almost looking like the sky was a part of his hair. The son of Iapetus and a previous foe of mine has crystal blue eyes. I was sure that the guy didn't like me. But I could appreciate a Titan who held up the sky.

Prometheus in his suit looked younger, in his twenties his brown hair looked fluffy and neat. He smiled as our eyes met. He probably knew about me and Kronos from the very beginning. He was the Titan of forethought.

The last Titan I recognised was Theia the goddess of sight and the now apparently ex-wife of Hyperion. She had fire red hair. Her hair wasn't on fire but the colours of her hair blended in perfectly to give the illusion that it was. She looked to be in her forty's like Tethys she has a warm look in her eyes. 

Before her and Hyperion made eye contact "You!" She screamed, the rest of the Titans winced afraid of what was about to go down between them. The Titans now stood before me. It was kinda overwhelming that I was a part of this group now.

I was bought out of my thoughts by the ongoing shouting between the couple. "How was this my fault? I only slept with like a hundred people last month I don't see why you're unhappy with me anyways" Hyperion stated bitterly.

"That's cheating you moron! In the past I forgave you, but I will do so no more!" Theia retorted unhappily. 

"Fine. I have Iapetus now anyways" Hyperion huffed winking at his brother.

Iapetus groaned "No you don't stop saying that. It was one time!"

I wasn't the only one who was feeling the awkwardness of this conversation as minor Gods and Titans I didn't recognise or remember looked to Kronos to step in. But like before he stayed silently waiting for it to get more heated. I could tell that secretly loved the gossip and arguments.

A Titan I hadn't seen but definitely recognised walked through the crowd on immortal onlookers. It was Koios, the Titan of intellect and the axis of heaven suddenly barge through the bickering couple. 

"I apologise for being late brother" His hair was a mess, twigs and dirt were intwined in his sandy blonde hair, his eyes were black like Kiros but he had a green irises instead of yellow. 

Kronos nodded a scowl on his face clearly showed he was not happy, although for completely different reasons than everyone probably thought. Kronos just wanted to listen to some gossip. "Now that everyone is present I would like to announce to you my newest consort. 

His hand intertwined mine and gasps suddenly echoed through the throne room. "Formally known as Perseus Jackson, this new Titan of ours is Percy. Titan of healing and loyalty and my newest consort since our bond has been fully complete I hope to keep your support as your king".

Whispers kept going throughout the room. Some looked too happy with what had been announced, others looked like they wanted to skin me, the last bug group looked like they wanted to go to bed.

Kronos nudged me forward. I had always been calm and not afraid to speak my mind. Especially to immortals but it felt different now. My words could affect who joined us on the fight against Olympus "I have no idea how to start this conversation, so I guess I'll start with sorry".

The room quickly became quiet and I continued "I was a kid, trying to impress my dad who in the end tossed me aside and escaped once they realised kids couldn't win a war against immortals". 

The immortals in the room started to show looks of sympathy towards me although I still felt terrified and my voice carried a quiet tone to reflect that " I will try not to cause trouble but if you don't know me then I'll warn you now I'm a bit of a prick" The Titans and immortals chuckled at that.

I looked to Kronos taking him by the hands his gaze was comforting for me. "But I guess I'm here to stay for a while so you have yet another annoying immortal to put up with who is the consort to your king".

"All hail Queen Percy!" Hyperion shouted, the group of immortals deciding they now liked that phrase started chanting it, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of being accepted even if it was by the title of queen. I curtsied earning laughter from the crowd.

I was suddenly grabbed by the waist now face to face with Kronos. His golden eyes gleamed with joy "I knew you would do fine improvising, it's always been your thing my Blue Jay" He whispered huskily into my ear. 

I blushed and was pulled into a soft gentle kiss. The crowd deciding they now liked me cheered, a lot of wolf whistling and suggestive sounds were made while we made out. We broke apart and Kronos growled loudly. The immortals getting the sign to be quiet again fell silent after few minutes.

"Now my Queen you have been introduced to our giant family let's show you where I'll have you seated". Kronos walked past the crowd the split I half for us getting down on one knee out of respect for their king as moved past them.

The ten Titans who had thrones quickly took their places leaving two seats empty. The sapphire throne and the golden throne engraved with imagery of monsters and had a red cushion that made the seat look like one for a royal. 

As we walked to the two thrones left I realised I had increased drastically in size. I was looking down on all the immortals and was now in standing before us. 

"This is yours" Kronos stated as he traced one hand across my face the other was outstretched pointing to the sapphire throne on the right side of Kronos.

"It's beautiful, but why would I need a throne I'm not a royal" I stated.

The other Titans gasped and whispered amongst themselves. Kronos sighed "Percy this will take some getting used to I understand but don't say that. You are my consort now therefore you are now part of the royal family". 

"You seriously don't mind me sitting on this though?" I felt guilty. It was an expensive looking throne and I had arrived only a few days ago. I didn't think I was moving too fast with our relationship "I just believe that the others need time to adjust before I sit here"

Kronos sat down onto his throne guiding me to do the same, as I did he cupped my checks in his hand and kissed my nose "My Blue Jay I didn't get this done so you could stare at it from a distance, it's yours and you will not leave me alone with my family".

I nodded feeling pleased that Kronos wanted me "So what do we actually talk about now?" I asked curiously.

Some of the Titans chucked while others rolled there eyes in anticipation of what was about to come. Kronos smiled and petted me softly "For now we talk about you, I meant what I said before to Hyperion for an hour of my attention. It will be on you and you alone my love".


	4. NIGHT

Being in the throne room taking to immortals was difficult. Making sure that I didn't make everyone angry on my first evening of being announced as the consort of Kronos. Or as they liked to call me their queen. For the first hour Kronos gloated about all of my achievements and how easy I was to control. 

Much to the disapproving stares of my new bodyguard Iapetus and a sarcastic remark from Hyperion. No one objected because he had a point, I was no longer a ruler over an army, I wasn't a demigod. I was his partner and he didn't want me involved in the war.

Many of the overly excited Titans told me stories of what had happened in their past, staying away from topics like Kronos and his children. 

Although he had apparently calmed down from his insane rage from being trapped in Tartarus for so long, no one wanted to provoke him and be at the end of Kronos scythe. So they didn't bring up those stories.

Instead I was being told childhood stories by Oceanus "You wouldn't believe how cute our little baby looked when she murdered those pirates, weren't you adorable my darling girl?" Oceanus cooed.

"You guys are so embarrassing leave me alone before I literally skewer you alive!" Clymene threatened. 

The brothers of Kronos had apparently become more lenient over their children, since they were past the time where they ate people for the fun of it they now preferred going on adventures disguised as humans.

Iapetus sighed a wary look in his eyes of he kept watch of Hyperion's hand sneaking a little too close for his comfort. With his head resting on his hand Iapetus glared down his brother. "If only my children would warn me before they were about to attack, she's so polite"

Atlas, Prometheus and their other siblings who were standing beneath us down on the throne room floor avoided the gaze of their father not wanting to start a debate this late a night and in front of a huge crowd. 

I yawned leaning on Kronos for support to try and keep myself from falling and effectively breaking through the awkward silence. I felt half asleep.

"You should of told me you needed rest" Kronos chided.

"I'm fine" I grumbled not wanting to move from my warm spot. I looked up into Kronos gold eyes, he frowned as he shook his head disapprovingly. "You wanted to give me an order before right?" I questioned slowly, not really unable to keep my eyes open.

"My lord is Percy okay?" I heard Prometheus question.

I wasn't able to answer, my whole body felt like it had stopped listening to me, my eyes closed. I couldn't speak or move and all I could do was listen to the Titans ask questions about what was going on.

"He must be exhausted" Kronos mused, I wanted to scream about something being wrong but I couldn't even whimper. "I'll leave him here for now, he'll be angry if I wake him".

"You are way too nice to the kid, you haven't even been using him as a servant like you originally planned". Hyperion scolded.

I felt a growl from Kronos "You do not get to judge my decision. Besides I have a new plan for my Blue Jay".

"And what might that be brother?" Hyperion questioned.

I felt my whole body shake as I regained control back over my body, I shot up from Kronos slap trembling and made my way off my throne as fast as I could, whatever just happened I didn't want it to happen again.

"Hey, Percy wait up!" I head Iapetus call. I shoved my way past immortals and broke into a sprint leaving the room behind. 

I needed fresh air and a quiet place to calm down. As much as I wanted to tell Kronos my instincts told me whatever just did that let me wake up. 

I ran out of the building, needing to be near the sea I felt my body teleport into the safest place I could think. I felt the cold waves of the sea clash against me as I fell midair into the ocean, it pulled me along the current and I let it take me to the end. Tears sprung from my eyes but through the water I couldn't feel them hit my cheeks.

The current of the ocean slowed and now I was in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. I felt stupid and like I overreacted, but I also felt safe and protected.

I stopped floating like the jellyfish around me and started to swim deeper. The ocean was lighted up my the crowd of jellyfish that now followed me silently. It was funny to think that something so strange was created by an immortal. The jellyfish were slow but I had nowhere to go so I followed them.

"Hello" A childlike voice came from behind me, I felt my body shoot up above whatever was behind me, quickly turning I saw it was looked to be a young mermaid, her sliver tail glinted brightly in the dark of the ocean and her long silver hair floated behind her slowly with the flow of her movements.

"I didn't mean to scare you" she giggled, I felt my body relax, but seeing a Mer child in the middle of the ocean made me wary.

"Who are you?" I muttered, blushing at the embarrassment of being afraid of a child.

The girl swam up to me, being face to face with a mermaid wasn't the strangest thing that had happened and I had seen Mers before. I was a son of Poseidon so when I had the time I would go adventure into the ocean, Before the Rise.

She swam around me, her silver eyes examined me her teeth were sharp, making her almost look like a shark looking for prey. She grabbed my hand and tugged me silently asking me to follow her. So I did. 

She swam at an extreme pace, I knew that normal Mer's weren't able to out swim me. So she was either a deity or the fastest Mer on the planet.

As we dove deeper into the ocean I could tell I had gone past the crushing point for humans. But I wasn't human anymore so the pressure didn't affect me. I started to see Mers of all colours in the distance. It was beautiful like a rainbow had made its home within the ocean.

The place the Mer's we're heading was huge. An underwater city, it looked modern and busy, towers that looked like they were taken directly from New York stood tall, big and small houses were placed neatly and shops with bright glowing colours made the city feel like home.

Mer's started to notice me being the only being without a tail quickly spread fast, some tried getting close to me but the girl snarling at them somehow managed to scare them off, and somehow managed to scare me too.

We showed up to what looked to be an entry way into the city. A group of Mer's following behind us slowly, whispers made me feel guilty like I had done something wrong.

The Mer's parted ways leaving only us in line for the entrance. Who is this we have Arty" A Mer child with a bright yellow tail teased swimming out from the crowd.

The girl didn't respond but reached out and gripped tightly into the blondes hair, the child yelped and eventually managed to squirm out of her grip "Mean! I just asked a question, you should answer you're older brother". 

An adult Mer guarding the gate got in between the two squabbling children. "That's enough you guys. What are you doing bringing this kid here? He smells weird" She upturned her nose, swinging her lilac tail gently her eyes bore into me. She definitely knew I was a Titan.

The two kids bared their sharp teeth at the man, the blonde haired kid got close to me and sniffed me like a dog. He growled face to face with me, before turning away and slowly swimming towards Arty "Yeah I guess you're right Thetis. Let's take him to Donny".

She nodded "Guards make sure the man stays with us to the main temple and call up the Lord. Tell him I believe we have a Τιτάνας".

The crowd around me paled, some deciding to move quickly away from me, others tried getting close growling and baring their fangs at me. My heart sank, she knew, they now all knew I was a Titan. 

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you" I pleaded. The crowd of Mer's saw this as a threat and suddenly drew their weapons.

"We won't hurt you if you follow us freak". The boy snarled. 

With weapons at my back and feeling exhausted and afraid of hurting them I nodded, their glares only became more intense as they watched me follow them into the city.

"Good job capturing this Τιτάνας" The blonde muttered his spear piercing into my back. I winced but couldn't slow down as the spear would only go deeper when I slowed.

My nerves suddenly took I couldn't focus on my surroundings, the colours of the city blurred together as we swam past buildings of all types, an army practicing trailing behind us.

We stopped in front of the place they called the Main Temple it was huge, but was empty of any sea life. No fish swam within the temple purposely avoiding it and I could understand why. 

The power I felt within the temple was immense the Mer's waited as the huge doors of the temple were opened.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar cocky voice I recognised echoed throughout the temple. A pale green Mer made his way out of the temple and I immediately recognised him. Unlike the Mer's I had seen, this one had two green tails. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape in shock. Unlike everyone else I knew he recognised me.

Unlike these Mer's who knew I was a Titan, they didn't know I was their deadbeat hero. They probably thought I was dead. "Where did you find him Apollo?” Triton demanded, grabbing me he pushed me forward into the empty room.

"Apollo?" I muttered.

Apollo jabbed me drawing my ichor from digging into my back with his spear. I yelled in pain but he made no move to remove the spear "Quiet! I didn't find this revolting Τιτάνας my sister found him". 

Triton winced "Get that spear out of him before I stick it up your fucking ass sunshine"

Apollo snarled "Excuse me?" 

"That's enough" A loud voice boomed throughout the room effectively making the argument stop. A man wearing a lilac flowered top and beige shorts stood ominously over me, his trident gripped tightly in his hands and his sea green eyes bore into me. This was my dad and I was terrified of him.

"Poseidon why have we been assembled" A strong tall man with short pepper grey hair stepped beside him dressed in what looked like an expensive suit. I quickly realised this was Zeus and the six other Olympian Gods behind him.

The two sibling Mer's escorting me suddenly transformed and I instantly registered that they we're the Olympians. The Gods and Goddesses transformed into their original form, I felt angry that I had been so naive to believe that they had escaped to a different dimension. 

They hadn't come to save us, they left us "You're fucking cowards" I screamed.

They looked taken aback from my outburst, I immediately went for my father tackling him onto the sea floor, I landed a punch on my father making sure I aimed for his nose I cringed when I heard a crunch when focusing the impact of the force of my punch onto his nose.

I heard the distant yells of Triton warning the others not to hurt me, but that fell on deaf ears as Poseidon quickly took control, throwing me off him with a push and pinning me onto the floor as his trident stabbed through my arm. I let out a yowl in pain thrashing around in an futile attempt to escape.

Poseidon chuckled "A Titan, you truly are a disgusting being" He lifted his trident out of my arm he aimed his trident for my neck and tears sprung to my eyes.

I was angry I didn't want to die and especially not by my fathers hand. But with his trident so close to my neck he drew ichor. I couldn't speak only whimper as I stared into my fathers eyes. Pure hatred is all I could see and feel radiating off of my father. 

No being would come to my aid.

That was until I heard Triton yell. "Father stop you're hurting Percy!"

"Dad" I whispered, unsure if he would follow through with what he was about to do.

Dad froze his eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. "Percy, oh gods. Son is that you?" 

I nodded, dad collapsed down onto his knees his trident was thrown to the side of the room tears brimmed his eyes as he cupped my cheeks. "You hate me. You abandoned me." I stated.

Dad shook his head his mouth was open but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Many of the beings in the room were silent they're eyes we're casted down to the floor in shame.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered holding me closely.

I cried, if there was a face for ugly for the definition of ugly crying it was probably me in this moment. Dad was warm and apologetic over and over again.

I didn't feel safe in his arms, but I needed a shoulder to cry on and since he was the only one daring to come close to me I let him hold me "I guess we both hurt each other" I muttered touching his broken nose I felt power go through me as I healed it. 

My dad recoiled in shock and the room were quickly filled with whispers. Zeus stepped forward his eyes no longer looking as fierce, a more exhausted look graced his face. 

"Boy what are your domains" The room became tense, I sighed not wanting to cause any more conflict.

My dad tried getting close to me again, him flinching had hurt. But I was a Titan it was understandable "I am Percy. Son of Sally Jackson and The Titan of healing and loyalty and I will not be called boy by the king of the cowards who abandoned us". 

Zeus looked unfazed "So you aren't a threat. Of course you'd be unlucky enough to end up as a Titan"

My dad growled standing face to face "There's nothing wrong with him"

Zeus shook his head frowning at his brothers ignorance "There's nothing wrong with? That's not what you said a few seconds ago brother".

The tension of the room was thick I was right in the middle of all of this. "I came here to escape feeling scared and alone" I muttered. Immortals having great hearing quieted at that. My dad turned his attention to me no longer interested in his argument with his brother.

"What were you afraid of" Dad murmured, his eyes searching mine.

I shivered standing up and walking over to Triton, I heard him gasp in surprise as I hugged him. He looked confused but suddenly pulled me closer we embraced each other in silence tears streamed down my cheeks "Will you tell me Percy?" Triton stroked my hair affectionately "Brother?"

"I'm sorry Triton, I can't trust you. Not after how you abandoned us all" I saw the Gods squirm uncomfortably, their pride didn't want them to just stand by while I insulted them. But surprisingly no one objected.

Apollo stepped forward "Percy I'm sorry for hurting you"

I shook my head "I don't believe that, you hated the fact I was a Titan, I don't see why because it's me you're hatred would change". 

Apollo grabbed my hand his eyes were bright blue but looked dull in the moment "Percy please don't say that. Just let us explain our side of the story and maybe even explain yours".

My heart felt like it had been squeezed. I wanted to go back to Kronos, I wanted to go home back with all of the Titans and I now couldn't. Knowing that I was a Titan they wanted answers I wouldn't be able to leave before they let me.

"If I explain my side then you'd hate me even more than you do now" 

Apollo chuckled his eyes gleamed dangerously dark for a sun god. "Oh Percy, if we hated you we would of killed you already". 

Dad stepped towards me pulling me back into a hug "I have kept you too far apart from me. But now ancient laws don't stand in my way and I want to connect and you know finally be a dad to you. I don't want to be Gabe in your eyes because I love you so much my son".

I accepted his hug, the sent or the sea, the warmth and his carful embrace made for a great hug.  
"Can I get some sleep before I literally tell you my new life story"

Chuckles resounded throughout the room. Dad nodded "You sound tired. I've got plenty of spare rooms within the palace that I would love you to stay in".

Triton stood before me and smiled "Come in then little brother, I'll take you to a room. You've had a long night."


	5. STAY

The room I had slept in was a weird one, I really didn't understand why people didn't like water beds. Until I was made to sleep on one. The room was fancy, with pearly white floor tiles and completely glass walls. The only thing keeping the ocean from seeing me were black curtain blinds.

It had been a hectic day yesterday, I felt like my mind was clearer after having a good night sleep. Although I did dread how Kronos would react to me disappearing frantically yesterday in the throne room. 

"He's bound to kill for me" I muttered quietly, the room was completely empty and I wasn't sure how long I'd be here for since Triton had locked the door on me and insisted it was for my own safety. He's was acting really over protective. Only allowing himself to be the one to bring me clothes, food and entertainment.

Somehow the Television and electricity I was using worked underwater.

Triton promised me he would show up in a few hours, he was always reluctant to leave me. Always muttering about feeling like I needed protecting and that there was something different about me now.

I just nodded and stayed quiet, not really wanting to cause any arguments and happy that my step-brother didn't want to cook me and feed me to a Kraken.

I watched as the door opened and now Triton stood again in the doorway with a firm expression on his face. "Father and the Olympians have requested your presence".

I nodded swimming up to him, he picked me up bridal style and carried me. I had legs after all so swimming against a Mer God. Especially one as competitive as Triton wasn't something I could be bothered wasting energy on.

We were back in the main temple, the room that wasn't connected to Dads palace. It was packed full of what looked like Mer's, but I knew better now. 

The Gods and Goddesses had changed forms. No longer looking human like they took to Mer forms and quieted as Triton placed me down. Walking into the middle of the thrown room I scanned the crowd. So many familiar faces, even in Mer form. 

A part of me felt stupid for not recognising it sooner.

"Welcome, Percy" Zeus announced, the room went quiet as they all stared at me. I was confused but impressed at the same time, his Mer form had two tails, both were a light shade of grey, almost white looking in the brightness of the room. His skin took a darker grey colour and complemented his storm blue eyes.

In short, he and everyone else in the room looked amazing as Mer's.

Almost all the male gods had two tails. But the only female goddesses I could see with two tails were Athena who was right at the front of the room, next to Zeus and Persephone who floated quietly to the side of the room with her husband Hades. Strangely they both had two tails.

"Hey why do you guys have two tails and the majority of the girls don't?" I questioned ignoring Zeus attempt of an introduction.

Dad, still in his human form chuckled "That's simple. Well for a Mer to understand anyways. We have two forms of Mer, much like humans. Only the one's with two tails aren't able to get pregnant, like Athena or me but we able to have children. And the ones like Apollo or Artemis with one tail are able to get pregnant".

"We just won't. Ever" Artemis cut in sharply.

"Yeah, I guess I've always known I was special". Apollo nodded wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Dad frowned not commenting but shaking his head in disapproval "Mer's are very low in numbers, Alpha Mer's are ones with two tails and Omega Mer's only have one".

"So I cant get pregnant right?" Feeling uneasy at the suggestion of being with Kronos child.

"No" Triton chided "You aren't a Mer so you haven't had a choice to transition into either an Alpha or Omega status and you are not a royal, under those circumstances only is that possible".

I nodded blushing, this whole conversation had gotten embarrassing for me pretty quick "Sorry I made us go so far off topic".

The tension of the room had eased up, noticing this Zeus swam slowly up to me, his body towered over me and his aura was strong almost like he was trying to scare me. "What do you want from me?".

Dad swam next to Zeus reassuring me with a smile as he contrasted his brothers aura and went for a more relaxing one "We just want to know were you've been my son" Dads hands laced through my hair gently "And for us to explain ourselves"

"So I guess it's my story first then?" I announced, a nod from dad was all I needed to explain.

I talked how I had lived with the seven, how we had disbanded because there wasn't enough food or resources to feed seven people in one place and how me and Annabeth lost contact with them.

"Will And Nico are the only demigods I personally know, but knowing the vast amount of gods working for Kronos and working for you there are probably a few of them around". I needed to avoid mentioning anything about mine and Kronos relationship, that information would probably instantly get me fried.

"Are Nico and Will working for Kronos and how did you get so close to them if so" Athena questioned. She glanced at Apollo who looked at me keenly for the answer about his own son.

Since Apollo was in the room I knew I couldn't lie without him calling bluff "Like Nico and Will I am made to serve Kronos" forcing fake tears down my cheeks and instantly gaining worried glances and whispers from the Gods.

"Oh little brother" Triton whispered, he pulled me away from Zeus and my father hugging me as I cried crocodile tears. 

Hades looked down to the floor, guilt adorning his pale blue face, his two dark black tails coiled around his wife's purple tails in almost a supporting way. "My son is a slave" he sighed dejectedly.

Persephone looked furious. Her light pink skin was now a shade of hot pink, whether it was out of embarrassment, rage or some skin condition I didn't want to find out. All I knew was that she was directing her glare of death at me.

"You could of saved them" She hissed "You didn't, you ran away and you are just as cowardly as us".

I clutched my fists so hand that Ichor drew from my palms leaking around the water "I am nothing like you" I snarled 

I had the feeling of my teeth growing sharper, my anger was causing them to become fangs, ripping my gums in the process  "I tried so fucking hard, waited for so long for something or someone to help us. It's nice to see you've been relaxing here this whole time safely". 

A part of me just wanted to scream at the pain I was feeling but instead low growls rippled through my vocal cords.

Persephone swam from Hades side and gripped tightly onto my arms. "You have no idea how difficult it's been. We had no powers for so long, we were just as useless as you" She shouted.

I felt Triton get in between me and her, I wanted to bite into her neck and watch her bleed her golden ichor. I wanted that for all of them, but a sharp glare from my father and Triton was starting to knock some fear into me.

"My love" Hades started to try to calm her.

"Quiet" She snapped and Hades did just that his mouth snapped shut into a tight line, almost like he was biting his own lips to prevent himself from making his wife angrier.

"You left us!" I growled.

She shook her head and tutted in a patronising manner "Yes we did, but on the bright side we all managed to stay alive. Unlike you're pathetic attempt to stay with that Athenian girl"

Athena sighed but said nothing in Annabeth's defence "You don't care about what she said" I muttered disbelieving she'd throw away her pride for a minor goddess sake.

"You'll understand soon Percy" She whispered.

I saw Triton carefully move away from me, like I was some kind of rabid dog "Where are you going?" I whined, not wanting to be vulnerable in the middle of a God filled room. 

I snarled as Persephone tried moving closer, she didn't move after that taking my warning "You only see your reason as valuable because you want to justify your actions in doing nothing"

Her eyes gleamed a red colour, almost rage inducing, but not wanting to cause bloodshed I held myself together only managing a rough growl in response.

She smiled for some reason like I amused her "Have you realised you're hypocrisy?" She asked almost in an innocent tone.

I detected she wasn't lying, it was like a sixth sense I was now able to understand and I understood that what she said was true. It was just a tough pill to swallow. 

I didn't want to accept that unlike times where it was ancient laws preventing them from aiding us, this time it was something bigger.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my emotions and calmed myself. Putting away whatever animalistic force wanted to control me I breathed in a regulated way, watching in awe as my fangs retreated leaving me with my normal teeth.

Persephone turned away from me after watching me gain back control "You are angry still, but strangely know you're limits" She turned away, her tense body relaxed.

She sighed swimming back to her husbands side "I'm sorry sweetie but we needed to see and hear what he had to say. And how can we do that without seeing his provoked side".

Hades grunted pulling his wife into a short but loving kiss. His obsidian eyes bore into mine and again I felt so alone "It went better than I expected, you surprisingly didn't destroy anything" He observed his eyes roaming around the room, the rest of the Olympians were choosing to remain silent.

"So this was a test" I murmured, leaning onto Triton for support. Feeling tired was something I was experiencing too much these days.

Dad looked pleased with me lifting me into his arms into a bear hug "Yes and I believe you've done great, my son"

Zeus huffed beside him, looking mildly amused by dads codling "You passed our 'deciding whether to kill you test' for now" He nodded at dad before he swam back to his wife, who was not looking pleased.

"If the Titan spawn messes up its on you're head Poseidon" Hera warned and with that the council swam off in different directions going back to whatever they were doing before this meeting. 

Some of the Deities in the room looked relived that no blood was spilled, the rest spared me a smile and a wave before also departing. Leaving me, Triton and Dad in a now empty room.

"So now we've decided that you should should live how about we go get some ambrosia?" Dad turned away pulling me along side him. 

We walked quietly navigating around the long halls, they reminded me of the halls in Kronos castle. Long and never ending. But still breathtaking.

Looking at Triton I has heard rumours that dad looked similar to him in his Mer form, which made perfect sense since Triton was his son. Of course he'd look like him. "Hey dad why aren't you in a Mer form?" 

I peered up at him as he smiled amused "I don't want you to feel left out and I also don't want Triton to give you a Mer form, especially after what you suggested before. I have a feeling you've gotten up to some business without my permission".

Triton snickered but it quickly turned to a cough as I glared at him.

I felt my cheeks heat up whether it was with guilt or embarrassment I wasn't sure "It's not like that dad seriously" I mumbled.

Dad nodded but said nothing else on the matter. We walked into the fanciest and biggest cafeteria I had ever seen chandeliers hung and shone brightly from the ceiling. The rich and sweet smell of food hit me instantly. 

Dad walked through grabbing one of the golden squares off of an empty table, the plates the food lay on looked like it was made out of gold. Triton grabbed a piece of the ambrosia handing it out to me "It's not poisonous"

"Aren't they used for healing?" 

Dad sighed wistfully "Percy being a Titan means you're immortal, ambrosia is a food source. So you'll have to rely on others and you're own healing abilities from now on". I nodded quietly nibbling on the food.

I felt the stares of other Gods and Goddesses onto me and glared back, again I let out a growl as threat. Gripping onto my food. I felt closed in again. 

"Stop that" Triton scolded. His voice was calm and sounded mildly annoyed with me.

"No" I snapped back.

Triton sighed biting into his food and looking anywhere but me, the other deities seemed to be coping the same behaviour. Ignoring me, which hurt.

"Hey" I whined at dad. But like everyone else he suddenly found more interest in Triton and started talking to him happily and easily pretending I wasn't in the room with him.

I growled again hoping to get his attention but I got nothing, I tried pulling his arm and even taking food out of his hand. Which earned me a warning look and Hermes apparently enjoying stealing stole the food I stole off Poseidon and ate it.

"That's mine" I barked angry at the loss of food.

Hermes smiled sweetly before turning to Poseidon and ignoring me. "So Uncle P you've got to deal with his mood swings. Too bad whatever Titan that did this to him isn't here to help with the consequences of their actions" He petted me on the head. For some reason my blood boiled at the thought of him doing this.

I bared my sharpened teeth. "Get off me!" 

Triton snorted and also decided that petting me while I was pissed off was a great idea "You'll get over you're anger but if we give into this bad behaviour that you're doing it'll only get harder for you to control". 

"I want to go to bed" I grumbled not wanting to deal with anyone anymore.

Triton nodded "Me and father will take you back to your room" he stopped petting me and swam forward slowly, giving me and dad the chance to swim beside him. 

"I want a different bed too, the water bed is lumpy" I yawned, letting dad pull me along through the water was fun, but also relaxing. 

We entered my room and when I was pushed back onto the bed I found it was now normal. Not touched by the water around it and not lumpy. I wiggled into the covers of the bed feeling the soft mattress beneath me I appreciated the comfy mattress. 

"Thank you" I was happy but the tone of my voice was muffled by the fluffy covers I adventured under.

I suddenly felt tense, the hairs on my arms stood on end despite being wrapped in my new warm bedsheets. I poked my head out of the covers dad and Triton looked like they felt it too "What's going on?" I muttered.

I heard footsteps all around as but saw no one, I yelped when I felt a hand scathe over my back "Who did that!" I yelled.

"My little Blue Jay" A familiar deep voice resounded throughout the room.

Dad and Triton quickly went back to back with me in the middle. Kronos stood proudly in the centre of the room looking pleased with himself and yet his golden eyes portrayed a look of fury.

"Kronos" I shouted joyfully. Kronos eyes widened for a second before scowling at me.

"What are you so happy about traitor" Other Titans appeared beside him. Iapetus waved at me unsure of what was going on and Hyperion's flames somehow still worked under the ocean so he was currently showing them off to Iapetus not really interested in what we we're doing.

Dad put his arm on my shoulder earning a growl from me "Damn it Percy just ignore you're instinct for a moment please" I tried to move past him but he only gripped tighter onto me.

"Let go of him mistake" Kronos ordered.

Triton stepped forward suddenly gaining the attention of my bodyguards who stepped forward at his challenge "You won't take my brother while he is in a vulnerable an instinct controlled state of mind".

"Take them out" Kronos ordered and just like that Poseidon and Triton had no choice but to old their own up against the two full powered Titans. 

Kronos stepped past this brothers fighting and stood in front of the bed "Hi" I chirped. Finally happy to see him I nuzzled up close to him.

"I've missed you Blue Jay. You better have a good excuse for the trouble you've caused" He reprimanded grabbing onto me Kronos pulled me out of the warm blankets and carried me.

I felt safe in his arms, like I wasn't about to snap at him and a part of me I didn't even understand knew not to mess with him 

"I missed you" I muttered tiredly, laying my head on his muscled chest I felt laugher rumble out of him.

"And I may have forgiven you already" He planted a kiss on my check.

My dad and step-brother too caught up in their fight we're surprised when both of the Titans vanished into midair. They took a step back in shock when they realised I was no longer on the bed, I was in Kronos arms.

"Give my brother back you sick fuck" Triton threatened.

"Or what?" Kronos laughed 

He then turned his attention to Poseidon who gripped his trident so tightly in his hands his knuckles turned white and his face was etched in anger. "You have proved in doing one thing right throughout you're miserable life. Percy was the best reason I ever made you"

I saw bright light start to form around us, I made no move to escape, instead I grabbed tightly onto Kronos not wanting to lose him again. 

"Percy wait!" Was the last thing I heard my dad scream before Kronos flashed us back home.


	6. MADE

In the moment I felt happy I was with Kronos, I felt pleased to be back in his arms again after so long. But seeing the despair dads eyes as we flashed out. I knew that I had just made things a hundred times worse.

Tensions between the Titans and the Olympians we're going to be much more damaged. Dad probably thought I had been kidnapped. My emotions were torn and I didn't know how to patch it together, to make sense of what I was doing.

I felt sick as soon as we got back. Flashing into the throne room Kronos put me back onto my throne, I whined in pain feeling the world around me spin and muffled sounds made my ears ache. I felt a warmth spread in my neck and my senses become clearer as the seconds passed.

Kronos has left his bond mark on me again. I leaned into his chest as he removed his fangs "Welcome back my love" He whispered softly. 

I opened my eyes looking into his rich golden eyes and I knew that this wasn't a human. Getting used to this was something I'd have to do. I looked around the room saw that it was only filled with Titans, many who looked confused and I was too. 

Why was he being so nice?

His eyes turned to me again with a disapproving look. "Now tell me why you left so suddenly, so fearfully and why did you not console me?" 

His grip lessened to the point where he left my side and sat quietly in his own throne. I felt like he was scolding me somehow, but unlike before I didn't want to cause any trouble. 

So I sat in the silence for a moment " I was frightened" I muttered.

Kronos nodded "Of me?" He asked curiously. His arms gripping onto his throne causing cracks to scale down them, some of the Titans smiled maliciously. Wanting to see ichor spilled.

I was suddenly overcome with dejection. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. "No, it wasn't" I whimpered. I felt like I had disappointed Kronos. 

My mood once again was everywhere and I couldn't control it. "I was paralysed by something when you thought I was sleeping. I couldn't move or see but I could hear you and think. I was awake but somehow I wasn't and when I woke up I felt my instincts scream at me. I couldn't stay".

Kronos looked surprised this, his expression quickly twisted into one of fury "Someone tried to paralyse you" he roared in anger. He shot out of his throne gripping his hair many of the Titans took steps back avoiding the gaze of Kronos.

His scythe slashed around and into walls, breaking tables in half and getting closer to lashing out at me, fear laced my stomach as his scythe was now aimed at my neck. I couldn't catch a break from the ones I loved threatening me.

"I don't know who did it, but they let me go". I informed him tears still leaking down my cheeks. 

Kronos stopped moving his body was completely still, but as tense as a brick wall. "And you swear on Styx that what you've just said is true?" He interrogated pulling the scythe away from my neck and slicing a part of my throne off.

"I swear it on Styx" Kronos seeing that the ground hadn't swallowed me down Kronos relaxed as he sighed in relief.

"Thank Chaos" He muttered his scythe retracting into a pocket pen, like what my riptide could do. He reached towards me but I flinched in fear of being hit. 

"Percy I'm sorry" I noticed bags under his eyes, his hair looked greasy and messy and he smelled like he hadn't bathed since the night we had sex.

"I don't feel well, can I leave now?" I whispered not trusting him around me, I held my stomach tightly not wanting to be hit.

"Percy I just got you back, I haven't slept, ate or had a shower. I was and still am terrified of losing you. I'm a Titan being human is something I find difficult" Kronos got close to me his hands drifted over my cheek.

Sighing he continued "We aren't like that, we are brutal, unkind and selfish and yet somehow you have managed to take that. But without you I've acted like my old self and both of my sides, won't let you go".

"Have you always been great at apologies? I've just gone and made things worse for you" I pouted.

Kronos huffed, pulling me into a hug "Well one would think that after a few billion years of living I'd learn how to say sorry. Just know I won't start sending out apology cards to anyone else". He kissed me on the nose before giving me one last smile before he turned to sit on his throne.

"Who's Chaos?" I questioned meekly. 

Hyperion snorted "The one who created this universe, we have no idea what Chaos is but it created us and it takes no sides, it just watches"  

As Hyperion looked around the damaged room. His eyes lingered over Iapetus before he made it obvious he was eyeing him up.

"What do you want creep" Iapetus sneered.

A large grin stretched across Hyperion's face "Well I guess we're just going to forget about that moment we had last night are we?" 

Iapetus stood quickly from his throne his fists clenched in a silent threat "Fine, its two times now and it won't happen again". He stated confidently. 

Avoiding the horrified looks his children were giving him Iapetus turned to me and smiled. "Ignoring the creep. How are you feeling?"

Iapetus took his hand in mine lifting me out of my seat like I was a feather, standing next to him I realised that even as a Titan I was small compared to this guy. His hair normally fluffy hair was a white messy mop on top of his head, spread at odd angles. 

"Better than you look" I laughed, patting his hair down in an attempt to flatten it.

He huffed pulling my hand off "You vanished in front of us and that scared the Tartarus out of me". He chastised pulling my cheeks. "Out of all of us"

Looking over at Kronos I could see how he was watching me carefully "I still feel sick" I grumbled leaning on Iapetus for support, he suddenly picked me up and started carrying me to Kronos, laugher bubbled through the room as I yelled in surprise. "You dick!"

"Can't hear you over you're ego Percy" Iapetus placed me down on Kronos lap who eagerly grabbed a hold of me and traced his lips over my bond mark.

"Keep your clothes on boys" Tethys chuckled holding loosely onto her husband as he sat in silence drinking out of a golden chalice beside her.

Kronos snorted "You shouldn't be one to tell me not to have sex. I haven't had over three thousand children".

Oceanus choked on his drink, both the couple blushed but stayed silent.

Hyperion on the other hand was laughing like a maniac "You guys really loved your kids. I can't wait for our kids one day" He sighed looking off into the distance with a smug smile.

Tethys stood up suddenly glaring at Hyperion who glared back with equal ferocity until he was nudged by Iapetus who quickly took his attention. 

“You better not be having you're pervert fantasies about me" Iapetus glared but it lessened when he realised that Hyperion was off in his own world.

Tethys took this as the right moment to move, walking from her throne her eyes passed over me and held a look of guilt.

She stood in front of me and Kronos a frown laced in her bad attempt to smile "I can't do this anymore. My king as one of the Titanides I must address this before it develops into something dangerous"

Kronos sat up straighter, his golden eyes flashed for a moment but only for a moment before his face relaxed and his emotions we're undetectable. Like he was suppressing his anger inside him, his hand traced gently around my back in a circle motion.

I could feel his body was tense but no one seemed to notice or care enough to point it out "Calm down Kronos" I whispered.

He sighed "I know Blue Jay. What is the issue Tethys?" He motioned her to speak his foot tapped impatiently against the floor.

"My lord as you said I have had many of my own. I am the nurse of all life. That includes children and since neither your mother or the Titanides traitor is here to inform you I must do so". She walked up to me her mouth twitched up to a full smile as she looked down on me.

"What do you mean by includes children?" My heart beat fast in my chest.

The suffocating feeling held the room. Suddenly all eyes we're back on me. "Calm down young one" She soothed. "There is an interesting event going on that is the cause of your unwell behaviour and health".

"I don't like what you are implying so you better make it clearer" Kronos growled.

"My king, Percy is with child" Tethys revealed.

The room went cold "How?" He whispered his eyes looked fearful of me. 

With the Titans glaring at me now all paying attention probably remembering that children and Kronos never ended well for Kronos. 

The temporary acceptance I had was gone and now replaced with fear. My heart felt like stone, I couldn't move or speak again. 

I didn't want to have a kid this early in my life, especially as an immortal in the middle of a war against the Olympians.

"This has happened only because Percy is an immortal Titan child of the sea and all parts of the sea gives life no matter what type of water it leads to. But it can only give life to the other places that allow it to flow". Kronos stayed silent not moving.

Tethys looked over to her husband who have her a reassuring look and teleported beside her.

Kronos looked to his oldest brother with a look of distrust but Oceanus paid no mind to the common glare he got and surprisingly bowed to Kronos before speaking. "Brother the same is with Percy, it doesn't matter if he is male or female he unlike his past demigod brothers was able to use the sea and unlock its full potential, including the gift of life".

"So he really is pregnant?" Kronos groaned banging his head against the back of his golden chair, I winced as I watched him put force into his self injury.

"I didn't know" I whimpered my eyes cast down as I waited for Kronos to just kill me and get this problem over with. I felt Kronos nudge me softly I looked up at him with begging eyes. "I'm sorry".

Kronos shook his head "Oh my love, I've not had a good history with children. But as you can see the fates have not yet come. It won’t be long since all baby Titans grow a lot faster than Gods or humans". He kissed my head, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Why can't I have another baby" Perses complained to Asteria and like one of the many Titanesses and goddesses started to roll their eyes and ignore the many begging Titans and Gods who suddenly all wanted to have more kids.

"I think that if we got all of our wives pregnant then we'd have yet another generation of powerful warrior brats to deal with. So we should wait till we defeat the Olympians" Prometheus suggested.

“Lets celebrate in the occasion of Percy’s unexpected pregnancy and his return” Kronos announced holding up his own golden chalice. The rest of the Titans followed in motion holding up their chalices.

With that all the Titans cheered "Preggo Percy" And "Queen Percy" As they quickly started to feast on food bought out by nymphs, naiads, monsters and demigods.

Kronos quickly became a target of conversation. 

Many of the Titans greeted me first out of respect and then engaged in conversation with Kronos. I didn't mind having a few hours to think for myself, but when it was clear that this was now a party of drunk and hungry immortals I realised we'd be here for a while.

"I'm going to adventure around the throne room" I told Kronos as I wiggled out of his grasp, he rolled his eyes at me smiling before having to pay attention back on the Titans that needed him. 

Looking around the room I tried searching for Iapetus or Hyperion but after a few minutes of not seeing a Titan who was always on fire and a Titan who was always bickering with him, a strange gut feeling told me they were busy.

Out of the crowd I spotted a demigod who I definitely recognised, dressed in a black Tunic Nico stood in a crowd of immortals holding a tray of alcohol and looking extremely bored.

"Hey Nico" he jumped probably not expecting to be spoken to, his eyes relaxed when his eyes met mine.

"Percy" Nico nodded, his hands gripping tightly onto the alcohol tray.

"Where is Will tonight?" I asked trying to start a normal conversation while watching a drunk Janus try to flirt with his two wives.

Nico nudged me and I reluctantly turned away from the scene. 

He looked healthy and clean and mature, I was glad he was at least safe "Will is asleep, I've only got to do this for a few more minutes before I shift out with another demigod so hopefully no one goes into their true form before then"

I nodded reaching out for one of the drinks but was quickly stopped by Nico "Not for you baby bearer" He scolded lightly. 

"I'm glad someone is being responsible of my love" I heard Kronos behind me.

I squeaked as Kronos snaked his hands around my stomach again smiling softly as he trailed my stomach. "Is it finally time to go to bed?" I asked.

Kronos stared at Nico for a moment his face neutral as he judged him. Nico averted his eyes from the glare that Kronos was giving off.

"Yes the rest of the party will die down in the early hours of the morning, but for now I just want to go to bed". Kronos stated, I felt his hand in mine, he gently pulled me through the crowd, weaving our way out the throne room and into an empty hallway.

From there Kronos got bored of waking and grinned as he flashed us into the room where I became bonded to Kronos. Our room.

Kronos started to kiss my neck pushing me against the wall "Stop" I ordered and he let go of me like he had touched fire.

"What's wrong my Blue Jay?" Kronos looked and hurt but a smile from me changed his look to a confused one.

"We smell terrible, before we do anything I want us to both have a separate shower and a new change of bed clothes. I've been wearing this turtleneck for too long" I joked.

The relief on Kronos face was clear as day. He kissed me on the cheeks "Fine I guess I do smell terrible" Kronos held up a lock of greasy black hair and looked at it like it had offended him.

"I went to a party looking like a hobo" Kronos grunted, pulling of his clothes I blushed and admired his strong physical body, his eight pack made itself clearly shown, his arms and legs were athletically muscled and his jawline was sharp.

Kronos noticed me gazing at his body and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed leaning back onto the bed. Kronos stood over me naked "I'm going for a shower, please don't go missing" Kissing me for a moment before cringing at his unkept greasy hair falling into his face.

He walked into the bathroom leaving the door wide open.

I moved around on Kronos bed, grabbing pillows and sheets and putting them into a circle like formation. Feeling safer as I continued to add soft things to the pile.

It took a few minutes before Kronos came out of the shower soaked with water dripping down his torso his naked body still fully on display "Can we have sex now?" He pleaded.

Shaking my head I walked past him grumbling about being frustrated. "Maybe after I've had a shower of my own" I teased.

Feeling a little self conscious of my body I closed the door behind me, stripping down I looked over my body. I was no longer scarred, my stomach didn't look any different unless I looked really closely. A part of me thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. 

But I could see a tiny bump forming at the bottom of my stomach.

I turned away from the bathroom sink mirror and walked into the shower, washing myself with lemon scented products and getting dressed into a fresh set of clothes helped boost my confidence a little.

For a second I saw the lights flicker, I frowned and went to shout out to Kronos, before realising I had no voice. Not even a whimper left my mouth as I stared in horror as a bunch of shadows formed into three beings, a lady and two men stood before me.

The only woman emerged in between the two men, her hair was a bright green and filled with flowers and sticks,  her skin was a earthy brown and pale lime eyes bore into me. "Hello Percy, so nice to hear you are with my sons child".

The man on her right was draped in a black coat, his red sunglasses covered his eyes and white hair cascaded down to his shoes. His body was completely coated by shadows making it impossible to see anything else.

He chucked darkly "It would be a shame if there was an accident to occur right Gaia?"

Gaia nodded, a grin stretched across her face that was painfully forced "I would never hurt a child my dear. I even protected Zeus so I really do mean you no harm". 

The man on her left frowned. His skin was a sickly white, he had eyes black like a void, his hair was red and cut short and he wore a scarf that had what looked made up of moving screaming faces. 

He moved close to me and I glared back at him, holding my stomach tightly, he watched me and smiled creepily "Ignore those two, I am Erebus. The other primordial brother you see of mine is Tartarus and we just want to chat".

I gathered up courage and glared at the creep "And if I refuse?" I challenged able to speak again. 

They chuckled between themselves talking in hushed tone in a language I didn't recognise or even hope to understand before being subjected to strange looks. 

Gaia smiled ruthlessly. When face to face with me I felt small and weak under her gaze "Then I guess we may have to paralyse you again until you are ready to talk".


	7. SAFE

With three probably angry primordial beings threatening to paralyse me I knew that acting like a hero would get me and my developing baby killed. 

Being as nice as I possibly could was what I planned on aiming for, but with my emotions already running high I knew that this was going to be extremely difficult for someone as openly honest as me,

A part of me was worried about how this stress would affect the baby.

"So you want to talk about what then?" I glanced at the three primordials before setting my gaze on the least creepy of the bunch. Gaia who would of definitely murdered me a hundred times over if looks could kill.

She was no longer trying to smile, her face was emotionally empty of any expression like her brothers but her hands were clenched so hard I could see Ichor spill out of them. 

"You're pregnancy, how you will have to side with me which is something you said you'd never do and also talk about my son". Her voiced was edged with anger as she mentioned her son.

Tartarus sighed his expression was also blocked while behind red glasses he wore, probably done to stop others from going insane by looking into his eyes. "Those are a lot of questions for you to answer boy. We don't want to waste time with you so answer them".

I felt like I couldn't catch a break with pissing immortals off.

Gaia waited for an answer pushing flowers out of her face that had withered and died and I watched in awe as new ones grew back as replacements.

"Well then?" She asked impatiently messing with her flowers while staring me down.

"What do you want to know about me being pregnant?" I snapped.

Erebus interrupted the other primordials from speaking  "Well first off do you want to be a father?" He spoke quickly and loudly making the point that he didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

His words hit a place I hadn't had time to explore. 

Did I want to be pregnant?

Sure I loved kids, I trained campers and helped babysit Estelle before the Titans were released so I had a good idea on how to raise a child, but never being able to stop worrying about my kid. Having to raise my child with an ongoing war. I had to ask myself was now even the right time for one.

But I still remembered how Sally, my own mother had taken care of me when she had nothing. She had sacrificed everything just so I could live a safe childhood and sure I had to deal with Gabe, but in the end I got revenge for what he did.

Knowing what not to do when raising a child was important. But I'm pretty sure I'd avoid whatever parenting advice Kronos would have for me, his tactics didn't work out well for him before.

Also being thirty years old as an immortal what did I have to show for? 

I had a new lover, new and old friends and a safe home after over a decade of living on the streets with Annabeth. Having a child from a Titan I love was going to now be my choice. 

"Yes and I won't regret having this baby" I spoke confidently.

Erebus seemed fine with my basic answer "How about the fact that the child will undoubtedly end up as a God?"

I smiled amused. "I don't care. It's a baby and I won't let any fate tell me how my baby will ruin our lives, paranoia is what killed Kronos and I won't let his fate be determined again either".

He seemed taken aback nodding his creepy smile reached to his eyes and he gestured to the others to go again. Gaia shook her head at Erebus with a disapproved look in her eyes.

"You did say you'd never side with the likes of me Perseus" Gaia chuckled as she moved back, the space between us didn't make the situation any more comforting as the ground moved her along. Almost like she was silently showing off that she was powerful again.

I knew she would use her powers on me if I pushed her too far so I nodded. She was probably the most dangerous out of the three of them for now. "Funny how being pregnant can change things" I joked.

"I suppose that means your on my side now" Gaia suggested.

"Of course" I lied, Kronos was the only one I'd let boss me around. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and would probably stop her from killing me. "Why should we talk about Kronos?"

Tartarus being mostly silent throughout this conversation spoke up "Maybe because he ate Rheas children?" He suggested.

I knew this would be bought up eventually. "She has her chance to be the one for him. She couldn't do it but my baby hopefully won't destroy our new civilisation". 

Gaia laughed, it sounded bitter and sad, the most emotional sound. Torn between her pain and her amusement.  
"I've liked this. I'll let you live for now!" She declared.

"I agree, we will see you again young Perseus" Erebus warned before melting into his shadow and disappearing through a dark area in the corner of the bathroom.

"Make sure you don't cross me" Gaia advised before bursting into a bunch flowers which dissolved into vapour leaving the scent of a sweet field of flowers lingering in the air.

Tartarus had just vanished, no last words and no fancy form of leaving the room. It was unnerving but I was glad to be alive at this point.

Making sure that I was now fully cleaned, shaven and ready to go out of the room I grabbed my dirty clothes and tossed them into what looked like a washing bin full of what had Kronos clothes in.

I sighed remembering he was probably still naked and hopefully sleeping.

Walking to the bathroom door I took the door nob by the hand twisting it gently and pushed as the door opened. Leaving me face to face with a very confused looking Kronos.

Still naked. But at least he'd stayed awake.


	8. HELD

Kronos was currently naked in the doorway of the bathroom staring me down "What were you doing in the bathroom for that long, writing your immortal will?" His hands caressed by cheek softly as I gazed into his eyes.

"I'll fill you in later" I gasped losing my breath in anticipation as his hands went down pants.

Kronos was quiet again as he ran his hands over my chest, in a body worshiping way. He traced the dips of my cage, and let his hands curves around and outline my abs, his hands were warm as they stopped tracing around my body and rested on my abdomen.

Staring at the waist of his jeans like he could burn them off me. Kronos was practically sitting on top of my waist, straddling me, my black jeans tight around my thighs he sighed as his hands started to tug at them slowly, his fangs were bared towards me and his eyes were dark with lust.

"I can't believe you re-dressed, I'm going to ravish you, spoil you whether you are naked or clothed my Blue Jay" He whispered as he squeezed my ass.

I leaned into a kiss, it was passion filled, his lips were rough and quick and the kiss deepened as time passed between us we were in sync with where we needed to go. 

Kronos smirked while he leaned against my throat, his mouth trailed down towards my shoulder and he stopped, placing his fangs he put effort into an extra hard bite before pulling back and kissing it. 

Kronos kept his hands on my shoulders so I was unable to move from my spot.

Grinning down at me triumphantly Kronos leaned down again to my neck and bit down on my bond mark "You are mine" He growled, his body guiding me towards our bed as he removed my clothes skilfully, pulling my top over my head, tearing down my pants and underwear with ease he grinned.

He stared down on me, who was now completely naked like him. I gasped against Kronos rubbing himself against me. Gaining friction between us rubbing against each other wildly creating the perfect friction. 

We both moaned, but Kronos had a lustful look on his face and he rocked back, repeating the motion. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan. "Oh...Percy..."

I laid a hand on the side of his naked stomach as we rocked against each other our erections rubbed together, my blush darkened I moaned loudly again. Kronos focused by using his free hand to reach up and rub his thumb against the tip of my dick in a teasing manner. 

Kronos eyes opened, his golden eyes glazed over in pleasure as he breathed out my name repeatedly. 

Kronos stopped teasing as he lined himself up and pushed at my entrance, when he finally breached the entrance, I couldn't help but yell loudly, Kronos chuckled and squeezed my thigh his hand tightly gripping onto them as he spread them.

I love you," Kronos whispered, his lips inches from mine he pulled me into a quick kiss before thrusting, "Don't forget that."

I nodded quickly, moving around in desperation as my eyes squeezed shut. Kronos waited until he was fully inside me before he began, he pulled out and began thrusting slowly. 

His eyes were glazed over with lust as we moaned together with each thrust. 

Kronos still having hold of my thighs began thrusting into me faster, I mewled with a moan of his name. "Kronos, faster...Please" I begged. He smirked but pumped himself faster.

As Kronos hit my prostate, I yelled his name weakly. Kronos decided that unlike before he was going to hit my prostate with each thrust. 

I was drunk with bliss and unable to form any coherent words, I moaned for Kronos clawing desperately against his skin before finally gasping as I came on the bed.

Kronos hadn't reached his climax yet so he made his grip tighten around my thighs and let out a low growl as he finally came as well pouring into me once more before slowly lowering himself, gently resting on top of me.

"I still want to know why you kept me waiting for so long my love" I blinked, looking up into Kronos golden eyes I could see pure affection he held towards me as he caressed my stomach.

"Talking to a few primordials" I stated casually.

Kronos paused from petting me as his body became rigid "You say that so calmly. Why would they bother you my love?" His voice held a tone of concern.

I moved from under Kronos stretching my lithe body "They wanted to tell me about the baby, it will become a God Kronos" I whispered.

He snorted moving up from the bed so he was standing beside me "So they've already ruined the surprise of the gender, those bastards" He growled.

I chuckled, walking towards the bathroom "How about we shower this time together?"

"For safety reasons of course" He agreed.

Being in a shower naked with a naked Titan who definitely wanted another round of sex made it difficult not to jump all over each other again. By some higher power we managed to step out of the shower clean and not sexually frustrated.

We dressed, Kronos wearing another black turtleneck and jeans, his Backbiter was strapped to the side of his waist, he wore what looked like heavy walking boots and his inky black hair was combed neatly leaving no evidence of our previous act.

I was also being made to wear the only type of top Kronos had available, a light blue turtleneck and dark blue jeans made me look obsessed with the colour. My own black hair was still extremely long, so I platted it to keep me from being caught by it.

My boots were easy to put on but felt strangely comfortable despite how heavy they were to lift and I placed Riptide into my pants pockets.

"We need to go shopping for different tops" I announced closing the huge wardrobe filled with all the colours possible for turtleneck tops to ever exist.

Kronos stared for a moment, his eyes moved over my body before his gaze landed on my stomach. "For you of course, but I'm not changing or getting rid of any of my beloved turtlenecks" 

He reached out his hand smiling as I took it "Let's go get some ambrosia my Blue Jay". He flashed us out of our room and into what looked like a busy high end restaurant "This is where the Titans and Immortals eat" He explained.

Pulling me along we reached a huge table full of Titans, the other side of the room contained a table of Gods and Goddesses 

"Why are we separated" I asked Kronos as he sat down at the top of the clear glass table with Hyperion sat on his left side. I sat right beside him with Iapetus on my right. 

Kronos looked to the other table which were completely ignoring Kronos staring at them. "We separated them because tensions between us and some of them are high, doing this lowers chances of fights breaking out".

Iapetus reached over and gently nudged me "Morning Percy" He greeted looking surprisingly refreshed for once, his white iris glanced towards Hyperion who winked at him before engaging in a war conversation with Kronos and Atlas.

The poor guy Atlas was trying not to pay attention to the death glare Iapetus was giving Hyperion while he was stuck in a debate with Kronos,

"Where were you last night?" I asked. Kronos perked up suddenly more interested in our gossip than a war report Atlas was reporting to him.

"Yes you and Hyperion seemed to leave pretty quickly" Kronos butted in before Iapetus could try to make up an excuse, the glare Kronos gave him was a warning for Iapetus to not lie to his face.

"We were doing private things" Iapetus sighed ruffling his hair . 

Hyperion laughed, now no longer having to focus on a war talk his loud giddy laugh attracting the table of Titans attention "Private things in private places" He grinned.

"I don't have to explain what I do in private". Iapetus hissed back.

"Of course not, I'd be happy to gloat about it though!" Hyperion pushed himself towards Iapetus across the table who also leaned in as a glaring death match begun.

Kronos turned to me with a frown, he was silent an unmoving for a moment before his arms shot out and his hands roughly grabbed both of the Titans smashing their heads against the table. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the room gaining the attention of all the immortal beings and putting the diner into complete silence. "If you haven't forgotten you are putting my darling off of his food by bickering".

His grip lessened as he allowed the two Titans to lift their heads and face an angry Kronos. "Maybe you should take that private stuff back into the bedroom and stop making my Blue Jay uncomfortable. He's pregnant as you know and he needs his ambrosia and his energy". 

The two Titans stared sheepishly at me before glancing at each other. Surprisingly Hyperion was the first one to speak up "Sorry you're under enough pressure kiddo" He muttered as he ashamedly apologised.

"Yeah our relationship problems shouldn't be bought to a place to eat" Iapetus agreed.

I stared between the two sad looking Titans. The room was now laced with an awkward silence that no one wanted to fill, I couldn't help but feel like this was unnecessary "Thank you, but I really didn't need that" 

Kronos frowned clearly not happy with me rejecting his act of authority "Oh, why is that?"

I looked to Hyperion and Iapetus who now looked at my curiously "You guys were literally talking about war a few minutes before don't act like this talk is going to harm my delicate ears" I laughed.

Kronos huffed a light golden blush tinted his cheeks "I was only trying to be nice"

I nodded understanding his need to be overly protective. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek "I appreciate it and you did make a valid point. But don't brain damage my bodyguards"

Chuckles resounded throughout the room as I got grateful looks from the table, everyone continued back to their previous conversation. 

I grabbed my square piece of ambrosia and took a small bite out of it, it tasted so weird. At one point it tasted like grilled chicken and the next it tasted like home made blue cookies.

But the tastes never collided wrongly, it was everything I could ever want to eat at the moment of taking new bites and chewing it. I missed Sally's cooking, how she would make them whenever Gabe got too rough or cruel to us, we'd make them just to spite his nasty words.

Looking back I hoped my mother and my moral family were okay, but with a war brewing I couldn't just re unite with them and put them at potential risk. 

Kronos was back in a heated debate about war in his language, spoken too fast for me to even form up the words in my head as I finished my ambrosia I leaned onto Kronos taking his attention again.

Kronos ruffled my hair "How about you go find those mortal friends of yours who you spoke to last night?" He suggested.

I shrugged "What if they're working" 

He sighed gently, kissing my head before helping me up "You are my consort, just order them to take a break or something. Over something as simple as that your word will always win over anyone else's" Pushing me forward as we started to leave the room followed by the Titans.

Hyperion looked between me and Kronos and grinned "So do me and Iapetus get out of a war meeting for this?" His voice gleeful.

Iapetus shook his head arguing "We need to be updated on what's going on" 

Kronos looked towards me "I placed you to protect Percy that is what you will do" As he turned away I made out the words "Byddaf yn cysylltu â chi drwy barth Morpheus yn nes ymlaen. Aros allan o drwbl" He sounded wary.

Hyperion seemed to no longer care about arguing against Kronos "Sure see you in a bit, my Lord" 

Kronos nodded before pulling me into a hug in front of his fellow Titans I was surprised about this act of affection "I know you don't understand a lot right now. But I'm going to keep you safe" His promise felt true and motivated by the loss of his last relationship.

He turned away to his group of Titans with a reassuring smile "So are we going then?" The group nodded flashing to another unspoken location with Kronos. Leaving me Hyperion and Iapetus alone in the hallway.

"What should we do now?" I asked already feeling bored.

Hyperion shrugged. "I was hoping you'd come up with something interesting" he admitted.

"Can we go somewhere outside?" I asked.

The two shared and uneasy glance before nodding, Iapetus took my hand flashing me out of the building and into a back alley way with Hyperion flashing in closely behind. 

"Can't exactly flash out in front of mortal beings without having the risk of them being a Demi Titan and accidentally killing one". He explained kicking a beer can out of the way of my path.

"My brave bodyguard" I laughed.

Hyperion had a warm orange glow to him because of his fire which lit the dark alleyway up enough for us to shuffle our way out without stepping on a drug needle or a dirty rat. "This place is gross" He whined .

"As soon as we get out of here the first place I need to go is clothes shopping" I demanded, but losing my confidence as I stepped on an unfortunate rat and squeaked just as loud in fright. 

The two Titans howled in laughter from my scare "You guys suck" I snapped, as I angrily shuffled past the tight alleyway and into the town.

It was my turn to laugh as I watched two extremely strong world destroying Titans be beaten by a small gap they couldn't move past because of them being too muscular. 

Eventually Hyperion blasted more space between the wall leaving a huge hole by the side of both the buildings they were originally stuck between. 

"Remind me to never let you choose where to flash, mortals be dammed" Hyperion snarked.

I gave them a few moments to catch their breath as they looked red in the face from embarrassment and stress. Iapetus grunted as he pushed himself up off the wall he was leaning against. "So I'm guessing you need us to get you the clothes?" 

I grinned "You guys have summer right?"

Iapetus nodded "Of course it gets extremely hot in the city of Oryths in the summer since it's such a high place up". The two Titans walked at the side of me at all times throughout the day out. 

I was constantly amazed at how they could engage in conversation while completely beating anyone who even threatened me and got away with it, although them being partial rulers of the world probably had a lot of influence over what they could get away with,

I ended up convincing both the Titans to get some clothes that weren't ancient or battle armour related, they were wary at first but once they tried the soft and cool fabric of a normal everyday shirt they immediately started to buy them by the bunch.

"So now we've got enough clothes to dress the town should we head back?" I turned to Iapetus who seemed to be staring off into space, Hyperion chuckled when he noticed this.

"Sometimes this happens, just give him a few minutes to get himself over it" Hyperion looked sad for a moment.

"Can I ask why?" I muttered leaning against him for the warmth his fire emitted. 

Hyperion chuckled deeply. Almost sounding like a villain as his body became tense and his eyes became darker "You weren't in Tartarus for as long as we've been, we went into a dream like state a lot of the time to get away from everything. Sometimes it just comes back unexpectedly".

Iapetus sneezed drawing us out of our conversation and him out of his dream like state. "Well it's been a while since I've had one of those" He sighed. "It's late now guys we should be heading back".

Hyperion grabbed his hand gently "Was it a bad one?" He asked, his voice was unusually soft.

Iapetus shook his head "I got lucky this time, just remembering our first time together. You won't ever forget" He joked quietly.

Hyperion stood up face to face with Iapetus "You know you are hot right?"

Iapetus went beet red,  it nodded slowly "Yeah you've said a lot". 

"Well I'll say it as many times as it takes, just give me a chance to court you?" Hyperion pleaded. 

Iapetus stood back his eyes darting between me and Hyperion for a moment before he shook his head and moved past Hyperion "We are meant to be keeping Percy safe, stop being so selfish" He scolded Hyperion, who now looked livid at the fact he was being rejected.

"You'll pay for saying that!" He shouted getting right in Iapetus face, both of the Titans growled circling around each other before dropping their bags to the ground and slamming into each other.

Loud vicious growls filled the air, I felt scared for the safety of myself, moving away from an escalating situation I could only watch as the two started to rip into each other.

Like rabid wild dogs they clawed ruthlessly at each other, biting, punching and healing and an increasing speed and I had no way of stopping them. Not wanting two feral Titans on my case I slipped into an alleyway.

A tall man stood in front of me, his eyes had a blazing fire inside and his aura made my blood boil "Ares" I snapped angry that he was here.

He didn't pay any attention to me, I felt all the anger I directed at him vanish, almost like it was used to fuel something else, I turned back and saw exactly what he was doing. He was why their fight had escalated so badly and so quickly.

"You're causing Iapetus and Hyperion to fight" I realised.

I felt other presences surround me and watched as Poseidon stepped forward through the crowd of gods manipulating the Titans. "Percy we need to go" He grabbed onto me but I pulled my arm back before he had the chance to flash me away.

"Leave me alone" I warned, a part of me not wanting to hurt my dad, another part of me was furious that my two bodyguards were currently ripping into each other. What could they make me do?

I walked out of the alleyway despite the desperate calls from my dad, Hyperion and Iapetus had their eyes locked on me, they looked completely out of it. As soon as I got to close they teamed up to get rid of me. 

The punch they threw was powerful, I grasped tightly onto their hands catching their hands as their punches hit. I felt the bones in my arm break from the pressure, I had no time to focus on the pain I gathered the energy and put it into teleporting us to Kronos.

Iapetus and Hyperion still enraged and blinded by anger immediately left my lying broken body on the floor to attack Kronos and the other Titans, Kronos and Oceanus teamed up against their brothers to help subdue them.

After a few minutes of fighting Hyperion and Iapetus stopped everything they were doing. Their fangs suddenly retreated and the animalistic haze in their eyes vanished.

“What happened?” Hyperion questioned.

I whined feeling the adrenaline finally leave my system the pain flooded my senses, alerting everyone that the broken thing on the floor they dropped was me. My arms were twisted at odd angles to the point where bone was so obviously jutting out of my skin, Ichor was pooled beneath my body.

Kronos looked like he was about to go feral. Knowing that if he went feral I'd probably die I needed to distract him "Help me" I pleaded, tears leaked down my face. I couldn't move from my position on my own without causing me extreme pain.

It worked as Kronos knelt beside me whispering "It's okay" over and over again as he cradled my broken body.

Iapetus and Hyperion looked like someone had punched them in the face, angry and bitter expressions were casted in their directions. 

No one knew how to approach this situation or what to say without making it worse "Kronos, I need help" I cried, He jolted out of his own crisis and nodded. "Iapetus come over here and numb the pain Percy is feeling" Kronos ordered. 

Iapetus nodded stiffly walking over to me, guilt was plastered all over his face but before I could get anything out I felt my body numb, I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything, not even Kronos as he lifted me. The voices around me were muffled but it got quiet as Kronos and me left the room with Oceanus trailing behind.

I was carried into a room filled with what I hoped were doctors. I recognised Will as he came up close to me and started to examine me. He looked surprisingly calm. Although healing was his specialty I was afraid.

I felt a mask pull over my face and I began to inhale air that tasted funny, the world around me started to spin and darken. I could feel myself drift off to sleep. 

The last thing I saw were Kronos golden eyes before I let my eyes close and entered into the land of Morpheus.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up was a dizzy experience. The room I was in spun around me as my eyes attempted to adjust for the room's brightness. 

When everything finally stood still and my eyes adjusted I immediately looked down at my arms. They were covered in bruises and stitches in the places my bones used to jut out.

They looked terrible and as a Titan my arms had now become filled with scars, my own healing powers were just too weak to be able to do anything. I felt torn again. Happy that they worked properly but furious that my arms were damaged for eternity.

My bodyguards had turned so quickly on me, was it their fault for not having enough willpower? 

Or was it mine for getting in the way?

I took the risk of injuring myself and of course I got hurt, this wasn't Hyperion's fault and this wasn't Iapetus fault. This was my fault and now I had to deal with the consequences. 

My arms and legs were attached to a bunch of bright red tubes, pulling them out of my stomach and arms made me gag, the feeling was weird. Almost like I could feel the loss of liquids being pumped into me. 

A black odourless substance leaked out the tubes hitting the white tiled floor.

The sudden sound of loud ringing alarm suddenly went off making me jump, "What's going on!" A familiar blonde strode into the room. 

"Percy what are you doing?" Will screeched, pushing me back onto the bed he quickly re inserted the red tubes. The ringing alarm suddenly stopped as they were placed in me again.

"What are these for?" I spoke, my voice was weak and raspy, Will noticing this handed me a bottle of water which I greedily drank from, the soothing feeling of water helped calm the burning sensation I felt in my throat.

He looked exhausted, his eyes were starting to go red, his hair looked unclean and his clothes were torn and dirty. 

He sighed "Whats is the tube is called Regi, it's a healing substance that me and a few medicine Gods made five years ago and right now you need it". He chastised.

"I'm such an idiot" I muttered tugging my hair, I'm surprised the stress hadn't made me lose any.

Will patted my head softly removing my hands from my head "It'll be okay Percy. It's late so how about we talk for a while?" 

I nodded "You don't look too good. Why's that?" I questioned.

Will snorted rubbing his eyes tiredly "Some idiot decided to get in between a couple of feral Titans, that's why" His body flopped down alongside me.

"That was a dumb move" I agreed, this event would of definitely caused trust issues between Kronos and his brothers after this and I hated myself because of it.

Will traced his hands over my ruined arms "The scars are permanent unfortunately" His expression was sorrowful as I flinched from his touch.

"I know" I whispered feeling more self conscious I decided that tugging the bed covers to shield the sight of my arms would help me forget they were marred.

Will sighed, moving around the room and re filling the strange black gooey Regi substance into small test tubes "I'd go get Nico or Lord Kronos, both of them have been worried sick about you for a while, they went to sleep a few hours ago though so I won't wake them". 

"When can you rest?" I asked, kinda worried about his state of mind.

Will chuckled lying beside me "Now, as long as you don't go running off" 

A smile tugged my lips "So you sleeping over?" Will nodded his head but stayed silent, a few minutes later his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

I woke up to another loud set of sounds, opening my eyes I squinted, blinking and rubbing my eyes a few times until I saw what was making all the noise.

It was Kronos.

He looked furious, his eyes were bloodshot and his golden irises were lost to a void of black, Kronos was shouting at Will who had his head down in submission and was very quiet, unlike Nico who had also not been here last night and was shouting back at Kronos.

"It's not like that you're a paranoid freak. Just like before" Nico mocked his usually pale cheeks were red and his arm was around Will protectively.

Kronos shook with anger "I would kill you if that healer of yours wasn't so useful"

"Percy would never forgive you if you killed either of us" Nico hissed, knowing that undeniable fact Kronos flipped him off and started to walk away. 

Nico's victory was quickly cut short as Kronos ripped him away from Will and slammed his body against he door "Let me correct myself, if Will can't help Percy then I'll kill both of you". He growled.

"Percy would never forgive you" Nico gasped, digging in nails so harshly into Kronos that Ichor trailed down the Titans arms,.

I frowned knowing that I probably wouldn't like what the answer to that was I decided to interrupt the bickering couple of idiots "That's enough" I scolded, slowly pushing my body upwards so I was now sitting.

Kronos turned slowly turned from Nico facing me. "Percy you're awake, oh Chaos!" He dropped Nico and sauntered up to bed. His eyes were back to normal, now golden eyes gleamed with joy as he planted kisses along my face. 

Realising that two Titans hit me, tears started to leak out of my eyes I couldn't help myself as I began to sob. Kronos looked shocked before he pulled my into his bare chest hugging me. "What about the baby?" I cried.

"They're safe I promise my love." Kronos comforted he wiped away my tears before letting his hands rest on my stomach "You're having triplets. I told you immortals grow fast, I forgot to tell you they are also incredibly strong."

He looked proud of himself, I started to feel myself calm down "they'll be okay" I whispered unsure.

"And healthy despite that incident" Kronos agreed cupping my face he softly planted his lips on mine, "I missed you" he choked. A moment of vulnerability showed as tears streamed down his face. 

I grasped his hand and smiled in a way of support. "Are you okay?".

He nodded "I am now" He whispered gripping my hand tightly as I wiped his tears away.

He lifted my arm up out of the bed cover, I heard as gasp from Nico as he revealed the state of my arm. Kronos turned to Nico briefly glaring before he began examining my arm, tracing his hand softly up and down around my scars and burn marks.

"My arms are now hideous" I stated bitterly.

Kronos shook his head disapproval in his expression."They are battle scars my love and I will not have you be ashamed of something so common".

Sighing I lay back onto the bed turning away from the three. "You don't have any scars" 

Kronos nudged my back gently, I turned to see him removing his top and what was once a scarless body was now littered in golden jagged lines across his body "Did you forget that I was cut into pieces?" 

"You didn't show me this before" I muttered, trailing my hands around his stomach and the golden pattered lines that littered his chest. "Are these everywhere?"

Kronos chuckled darkly. "Yes, but from now on I won't hide these from you. Practicing what I have just preached to you. As mortals would say".

Grinning I tugged my arms out of the bed covers letting them drop to my side. "You won't start walking around half naked will you?" 

"I'll walk around naked if I want to" He grumbled. 

I laughed, pulling him into another kiss before realising that Nico and Will had fled the room. "What was that argument about?" 

He glanced around the room sighing when he realised that the two were gone "I saw Will next to you and freaked out like an idiot" Kronos took my hand and looked into my eyes pleadingly for the first time ever "Can you forgive me?"

Smiling I nodded "Of course. I've got a feeling you don't really care about what they think though".

"No not really" Kronos admitted grinning "All I care about is you and our future" he patted my stomach softly and then walked out of the room and stood by the door glancing in both directions.

"Will, get here now" Kronos called out into the empty hallway. 

Listening to a of few muffled replies as Kronos had shut the door right after he demanded to see Will, while waiting for them my mind drifted of to baby names. I'd need three names that wouldn't be hideous, names that could strike fear but be comforting.

Would the baby's be boys, girls or mixed?

I'd love them either way though I bet Annabeth would of loved to know about them. So many people I missed. The sound of the door opening with a loud creak gained my attention, Will and Kronos walked in to the room in a heated conversation.

"We're doing it now then" Will declared walking up to my bed he started messing with wires and computers that were connected to the tubes I took out, he quickly disconnected the red tubes I was hooked up to as he did the flow of the Regi stopped flowing from the tubes.

"Wait. I've only been here for a day guys shouldn't we wait a little longer before I leave?" I muttered not liking the feeling of the tubes being pulled out of me again I shuddered.

Their eyes widened, an awkward silence overcame the room. Will stepped back looking confused "Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Will's voice was frantic.

Kronos pushed Will out of the way causing the poor guy to stumble onto the floor "Leave!" He growled. 

Will nodded giving me a quick glance before running out of the room. Kronos and me were now alone his breathing slowed and his body relaxed after a few minutes while he stood over me. "I did it again" he sighed, flopping down next to my bedside.

His head was now resting on my lap, not being able to resist it. I pet his fluffy black hair reassuringly "I know but that's not important until Nico comes for your head. Tell me what don't I know?" 

Kronos looked up at me his eyes gleamed a dark gold and his face was etched into a scowl "You won't like it" 

I glared back at him, not wanting to go back and fourth with Kronos. He finally relented "You've been asleep for a whole year, Olympus is still at war with us and one of your mortal friends has returned with trouble"

I felt numb "That's a lot to take in"

Kronos leaped up onto the bed enveloping me into a hug "I know bet your wondering how the babies haven't been born yet?" 

I nodded "You said they'd grow quick"

Kronos smiled moving our positions so I was now leaning on his naked chest "I control time. I had to freeze the process of the children growing"

"Why?" I asked. Kronos shrugged as he started to lightly kiss my bond mark. I sent him a glare knowing that I wouldn't stop till I got a reason he stopped messing with my bond mark and settled for cuddling me.

"I wanted you to have the experience of the most important part of your life" Kronos blushed 

I was flustered but happy that Kronos thought about our situation that far into the relationship "So how many months am I?" I lifted my shirt, it looked like someone had shoved a grapefruit in my stomach.

"Three months was how much I allowed, until I froze time and since they grow quick it’s only three months until they’ll be born" He chuckled.

I nodded letting my shirt cover my stomach again I turned to Kronos who looked extremely pleased with himself. "Thank you" I meant it, I had so many things taken away from me that I just wanted back. But now I could build up a new home, a new family and get new friends.

As sad as it was. I could move on.

"You realise i haven't had sex in a year right?" Kronos whined.

"What a coincidence, me neither" I laughed, kissing him as I started to undo his pants before being grabbed by Kronos rough hands. 

I saw him glow golden and watched as it covered us as he flashed us into what was our old room. 

I couldn't help but smile, happy that even though everything was going wrong. I still had Kronos and he still had me.

Kronos looked down on me, straddling me again. I huffed as he grinned crookedly "Well we better go make up some lost time" he teased.


	10. Need

Kronos did nothing first,  I stared into his eyes for a moment, a beautiful glowing gold shined warmly. We brushed lips, only a small sample of what was to come, barely a kiss at all. 

His thumb stroked over my cheek lightly he chuckled as I leaned into him going in for another kiss, he decided that he was going to meet me and when he lurched toward me into a kiss, his actions were desperate and needy. 

Unlike our first small greeting kiss, it was now like a part of me had been flipped like a switch, turning the calm mood from before into something unexplainably animalistic, but somehow loving.

"I missed this." He whispered.

Stretching my arms out I reached for his fluffy black hair I let my hands run through it easily like feeling silk through Kronos hair. "I missed you."

Kronos grunted his nails sharpening ever so slightly, he moved closer towards me now only centimetres away and pressing his body close against mine, his chest littered with golden jagged lines.

I felt warm against Kronos body  own, bringing our kisses at a desperate pace as Kronos lay on top of me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt hands lift up my shirt, tracing over my stomach and skirting over and lower down. 

A shiver ran through my spine as I arched when Kronos started an adventure around my body. along his journey he broke our kiss to leave little short kisses along my arms.

My emotions were spiralling out of control, I felt happy and joyful and needy all at once. 

"You're beautiful." Kronos noted his golden eyes brightly gleaming with mischief, his hair perfect despite the heat of the room and the moment. 

I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment and couldn't help but snort as I watched him bite his lip seductively. Kronos looked around tugging my clothes before pausing.

"You want to go through with this?" He questioned, his eyes now holding a look of insecurity and distance.

I was shocked, I thought me arching into him, snuggling him and kissing his ferociously was a big enough sign that I wants this. But I guess maybe he was being more kinder on account of me being asleep for a year.

"Of course." I agreed.

Kronos grinned and through some point in him kissing me and us dry humping I had gotten rid of my clothes and was now like Kronos, bare naked in our bed about to have sex.

Kronos was again biting down on my bond mark above my collarbone, it was done slowly as Kronos lapped up the Ichor that leaked from the bond mark, I couldn't help but let needy moans spill from my lips again.

I pushed myself down towards his abdomen leaving kisses beginning from his stomach and heading down towards the inside of Kronos tanned thigh, trailing my tongue to where his cock rests against his stomach. 

It gives a twitch when my tongue trails close to is cock, the sensitive skin causes him to arch his back, Kronos looks lost in another wave of pleasure "Percy." He moaned.

He tangled his fingers into my hair and begins to tug harshly guiding me towards his cock I slowly begin to lick it, the salty taste of pre-come isn't bad, starting with the tip and slowly taking it whole I felt Kronos squirm impatiently over me.

I slowly start to move. Kronos is arching off the bed, breathing hard and biting his lip in a now futile attempt to keep quiet, his hands gripping into my hair in a silent plea to keep going. 

I couldn't help but inwardly grin, I was making a King of the Titans act like a horny teen.

After what seemed like only a few minutes Kronos finally relents when he comes down my throat. The taste it leaves is unplaceable, unlike my earlier sample but strangely tasted okay.

Moving myself back towards Kronos face I couldn't help but have a pleased grin when I saw the state of Kronos. He sat up, sweat cascading down his back. I waited in the moment to catch my breath.

Ready for more, Kronos moves in to kiss me on the lips, only to part a moment later "Well now onto the main."

Kronos surprisingly lay down onto the bed, his ass sticking up into the air, my expression must of made him chuckle "Can't have my Blue Jay always be the bottom buddy. This is my treat for finally waking up." He winked.

"Well then I guess I better make up for a years worth of celibacy, my King." I playfully teased.

Kronos placed his head down on the bedsheets, completely spreading out his legs to me he looks like the most tempting treasure I've ever laid eyes on. 

Golden patterns around his whole body glowed and I would be lying if I said he wasn't looking ethereally beautiful.

I started tracing my fingers along his ass, letting them dip into his hole slowly, I moved them around trailing in and out searching for his prostate. 

Kronos is far from a virgin, but topping was something completely new. When it comes to this, all that he knows is what place the dick was meant to go. 

His cheeks are glowing golden too, spreading blotchily down his tanned face. "Don't... be a tease. Just fuck me my servant." Kronos tried to order, although it sounded like more of a desperate whimper.

After a few moments I felt it, his body arched up against my fingers and I continued hitting his prostate, enjoying the sounds of a horny Titan bellow me.

"Percy." He mewled desperately. As I pulled my fingers out of him, preparing him wasn't needed but I wanted him to understand that unlike the other times I didn't just want a quick fuck. 

"Now I'm going to start the main course." I taunted back.

Kronos only moaned in response as I pushed myself into him, I felt my large length filled him up, the amazing feeling of total fulfillment along with the friction of the moving member made him plead beneath me. 

I felt his heart was beating faster as more precum leaked from his tip.

I felt entranced as pleasure slowly grew for every thrust, my body screamed for me to go faster, Kronos looked like he never wanted this to stop. He wanted me inside of him thrusting for the rest of his life.

As I thrusted, Kronos yelled as I finally managed to find his prostate, in exactly the same place. He scratched through our own bedsheets his claws ripping through them hard as we enjoyed it all. 

I felt my Titan instincts were present, more of an animalistic side of me leaned down my teeth sharpened and I finally bit Kronos neck, leaving my own mate bond mark. 

Kronos yelped in surprise, but with a sharp thrust from me he quickly went back to begging, to thrust harder and deeper into him.

Our bodies were now moving in a perfect sync, both lost in the connection of our Titan instincts with the bond finally completed.

"More." Kronos moaned as I managed to hit an especially deep and pleasurable spot inside of him.

"Please." He moaned, "Please I'm going to, I'm going to". He begged, unable to finish his sentence.

While listening to his pleads I began thrusting harder than he ever had before, wanting to please him, to fill him, to make him like me. 

Feeling the pleasure build up way faster than before inside of me. I noticed his breathing becoming rougher, and then it finally happened.

Kronos let out a primal animalistic scream as he came, I felt the load I was holding shoot into him, I felt the pressure build up as and his tons of semen pumped out of him and a force locked us together.

We waited, breathing heavily I found that I was unable to pull back out. I tugged again, which only succeeded in making us aroused again. "Kronos I can't get out."

Kronos stiffed, his head turned to me slowly "Shit."

We stayed where we were agreeing that trying to force ourselves out was a bad idea, I couldn't help but want another round Kronos, a part of me took control as I felt my eyes almost fully black out, my body was moving without me wanting it to, it wasn't in my control. 

I looked into his golden eyes seeing his eyes turn black like my vision. The last thing I saw was me, as I thrusted into him. The next few hours were a complete blur of Titan instincts taking our bodies and using us. 

I felt pleasure, the need to keep on going. But I wanted control. I didn't want my instincts to lead me any longer and eventually after a while of us both battling control against our Titan instincts we were finally able to come to our senses.

After hours of probably fucking. Kronos stomach looked bloated, just as big as mine.

He gasped, moving his hands around his new bump. "I knew they visited for a reason." Kronos hissed. His voice laced with bitterness as his hands ripped into the bed sheets.

He sat up causing me to fall off him, finally free from being inside him I stretched yawning from feeling fatigued, I was pregnant after all.

I tapped his stomach earning an eye roll from Kronos "What's going on?" I muttered. Shocked from what had just happened and not being able to quell my instincts.

Kronos sighed, ruffling his hair "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

I paused, looking into his golden eyes "Good news." I declared. Not wanting to quickly sour our good time together. I leaned back into the soft pillow.

He lowered himself next to me, his hands tracing through my hair "You completed the mate bond. That means no more biting you after you've gone somewhere without me."

I felt confused "I thought the bond was already completed?"

Kronos eyes flickered from black to gold, he sighed "Ignore that. I'll explain in a moment. So the bond was only completed on my end. Just like Rhea, unlike her you finished the bond."

"She didn't?" I questioned.

He nodded "But you did." He placed a kiss on my cheek his hands caressed my cheek. 

I felt worry grip my heart "The bad news?" 

His hands stopped, Kronos placed them onto his stomach, grabbing mine I felt something against my hand. "You seemed to have transferred some of your energy into me, now I carry a child that wouldn't of made it."

He eyes avoided mine, the look on his face showed he was determined "This is my child." He stated. 

I shook my head "No Kronos" I placed my hand over his mouth before he could protest "It's ours and you saved it."

Kronos glare completely dissolved. His heart rate spiked "Two pregnant kings." He chuckled nervously, his hands sweaty were wiped off on the bed sheets.

"You're still their king. Besides you've done stranger things than get pregnant" I joked.

Kronos nodded, before realising what I had technically said "Cheeky brat." 

He grumbled. Planting kisses back along my jawline. "Since it's a child from you I guess that means, I'm three months along too."

I patted his round stomach deciding to carefully get out of bed I went the warmth of the room and could now clearly smell sex. "We can't leave the room in this state can we?" I muttered.

He snorted "Its our room, it'll get cleaned by some unlucky servant."

"So about your eyes changing." I started, but was quickly shut down as Kronos intense stare made me go silent. 

I felt something squirm in my head and then it clicked "Its our Titan instincts." I guessed.

"Exactly, they have been wanting us to do this because shortly after I announced you'd have three I guess both of us detected there was four, but we only felt the presence of three because the fourth one was so weak."

Kronos lifted himself from the bed, while standing he was slightly taller than me, our baby bumps were touching I guess Kronos felt a kick from the baby because we both winced. 

I watched as he walked into the shower, I followed slowly standing in a shower the size of a room.

We washed ourselves, gave each other ideas of the best way to announce that both Kings were pregnant. We finally decided after we had gotten dressed.

Kronos in a silver turtleneck his bump clearly showing and black jeans with Backbiter placed into his sword holder. I was dressed in some of the new clothes that had been recovered from the fight.

A short blue sleeveless top and black jeans. Finally wearing something that wasn't a turtleneck.

We flashed into a thrown room full or silent immortals, it was a little unsettling at first but as soon as they noticed us the room became lively with questions, whispers and rumours echoing throughout the room.

Kronos sighed, summoning his scythe he hit it against the floor almost like a staff. Then the room became silent again. I looked over at Hyperion and Iapetus who suddenly found the floor very interesting as they glared at it.

I walked past my throne over to them, holding my stomach in my hand, releasing that surprisingly it had gotten bigger and heavier over the time me and Kronos had spent together. 

"Heya!" I chirped.

The surprise look on Iapetus face and the suddenly guarded face of Hyperion almost made me want to go and ignore this conversation, but not facing this now would cause even bigger problems. I heard the low growl from Kronos as he sat in his throne, watching me.

"So we playing the quiet game?" I whispered.

Iapetus snorted "Why are you here. Don't you hate us?" His white iris bore into mine, his gaze was questionable but almost showed fear.

I shook my head "You didn't make me get into the fight, I put myself and the kids at risk and I will be held accountable for my actions." I stated. 

Their expressions were shocked. Hyperion looked suddenly pissed. "You're joking?" His voice was laced with malice. I winced, holding a little tighter onto my stomach.

I shook my head, not wanting to cause them to feel bad "No, I'm sorry for what I did. I've put you in so much trouble but I didn't want you to get captured." 

They both stood up, towering over me Hyperion's flames calmed down, to the point where no flames were lit on his body, Iapetus had his short fluffy hair sticking up at odd angles. 

Both of them pulled me into a hug, muttering a quiet apology before kissing my hand. I relaxed at the positive attention I was getting "So you forgive me?" I blushed.

Iapetus sighed "We blamed ourselves and we still will, but thank you for being understanding." Hyperion put his arm around him to which Iapetus unexpectedly leaned into and placed a kiss onto his cheek. 

Hyperion's flames re-ignited causing the room to warm back up. I felt like I was interrupting something meaningful but I sneezed drawing their attention. "So you guys are?" 

The Titans chuckled "A couple." they said in union.

Kronos grinned "I bet our thing is stranger." His eyes held mischief. 

His brothers glanced towards him with a confused look "I'm forgiving you and we are moving on, I've been lonely and horny for a year. Of course I was going to be pissed."

The rooms atmosphere changed it was more relaxed now, the Titans glanced at me giving me grateful looks as I walked past them to Kronos. I stood in front of him looking around the room. 

"Something I know." I muttered, I immediately recognised a presence in the room. 

I felt my arm be softly tugged "My Blue Jay. I did say you had a friend here." 

He sighed and loudly shouted. "Step forth both of you."

Two women stepped forward. One was a women with bright ginger hair hanging loosely cascading down her back, freckles were scattered across her face and her emerald eyes held a look of sadness. 

Her black dress was dirty and looked torn, it had seen better days as it was ripped short, stopping at her knees. She wore no shoes, but soft grass seemed to somehow grow beneath her and disappear as she walked.

"Hello Kronos, it's been a while since you've last summoned me." The lady's soft voice echoed through the room. 

Kronos looked impassive of her "Rhea." he greeted a bitter tone to his voice before continuing her gaze to the other women standing beside her. 

The women was a blonde, her grey eyes held knowledge and her clothes held weapons. She looked strong and yet so familiar. "It can't be" I muttered. 

Walking down towards her it felt unreal. Not that long ago we were scrambling for food and now, well she hadn't gathered food, she'd definitely found what Kronos had described as trouble.

"Yeah it's me Seaweed brain." Annabeth chuckled. 

We pulled into a hug I let a few tears stream down my cheek to which she quickly wiped them away. "You're really gonna have a kid before me." She teased.

"You jealous?" I laughed rubbing my eyes to make sure no more tears could escape.

Annabeth nodded "yeah, yeah" she quished my cheeks "Aww! I've missed you're stupid face." She cooed. "I get to name one right!"

"Huh?" I was confused till she patted my stomach, I could of sworn I heard Kronos growl but I payed his mollycoddling no mind. "Of course!...You do mean the baby right?"

She rolled her eyes planting a kiss on my nose. "Yes the baby." Annabeth held onto Rheas hand. "Me and Rhea here have been travelling here. I guess we decided to take a page out of your book and just go with it."

Rhea chuckled nervously "She did hate me for dragging her along first."

Annabeth sighed dramatically leaning onto my shoulder "Yeah I did. But I forgive you." her hand ruffled through the petite Titans hair. 

She let go of her and placed her arms around my neck, in the corner of my eye I could see Oceans whisper into Kronos ear as he looked like he was about to lose it. 

Seeing that I had noticed him, Kronos gave me a meek smile before continuing to talk with his family.

Looking a Rhea I could see how different she was.  How Annabeth and me towered over her. She was so small despite being a Titan. 

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder "Well, I've heard Will and Nico are around here?"

I nodded absentmindedly Annabeth released me from the death hug. Her grey eyes scanned the area with precision. 

"I'm going to find them, you go hang out with your new sugar daddy." she called as she ran out of the room.

"Annabeth!" I yelled over the loud laugher. But she had disappeared leaving Rhea behind. She looked awkwardly between her old family and Annabeth but decided to bow before silently following her out.

Kronos let out a sigh of relief "They know." he announced, his eyes aimed on me.

The Titans nodded. 

Iapetus sighed "You win Percy, the strangest thing of today award goes to you and Kronos." He patted his brothers head affectionately.

Koios surprisingly spoke up "We have two Kings to look after, two kings that will not be fighting in this war"

Kronos nodded "I'm still planning what we do. I am still your leader. Pregnant or not."

Immortals who had not been engaged or listening in our conversation gasped, suddenly worried mutters erupted throughout the crowd.

"Silence" Hyperion voice boomed, he grinned at effectively shutting everyone up.

"I have been chosen by the fates to save a child my love was carrying, now I carry it." Kronos simplified. 

The crowd was silent before a god I recognised stepped up. It was Janus "I see many paths, this one is going to heal broken bonds." The right side of his face explained. 

The left side of his face sighed "But it will bring great loss at the cost of doing so."

His wives stood next to him before they summoned up a door in a flash of light onto the floor, opening it revealed a dark passageway. 

One of the faces looked towards Kronos the other towards me. 

The right side chuckled "Good luck."

The left side looked like it was about to cry "I need a drink." He muttered and with that the three deities jumped into the door way.  

It slammed shut behind them and simmered out of existence.

Everyone was silent "I stand corrected again" Iapetus sighed looking baffled. "That was the weirdest thing today." 

The immortals in the room all nodded before turning to Kronos who was slouched in his throne, who looked just as confused. 

Noticing that the attention was once more on him he straightened up his back "Now that that's out of the way, we need to re-decide our plan on taking over Olympus." His grin widened.

He stood up and I walked towards him, standing side by side with my husband "It is a recommendation that we don't fight."

Sneaking his arm around my waist he pulled me closer "but do not misunderstand that if you piss two pregnant Titans off, we're going to make you fucking regret it." He growled darkly.

The Titans stood up beside us "All hail King Kronos and King Percy." They announced.

The room sensing another party began to break out into chants and cheers. Kronos chuckled "They're excited." He whispered.

Chuckling I rolled my eyes, but leaned into him and lowered my voice "Yeah for a party."

I felt him huff and his grin press against my neck "Then let's make this party about us, eh?"

He leaned away from me. Stepping forth towards all of the Immortals who looked like eager children. "Let's celebrate, the the awakening of our King Percy and our new children!" He yelled out to the crowd.

"To King Percy and the babies!" The room of immortals cheered. 

Kronos summoned a cup of ambrosia to which everyone followed. He placed a blue chalice in my hand winking at me before holding it high "Then we celebrate now, for tomorrow we work and fight!" 

A party went form non existent to full force, booze and food everywhere in a matter of moments. 

The majority of the Titans surrounded us. They smiled at us before grabbing me and Kronos and leading us out from the party.

They lead us into a large beautiful room, with red carpet and wooden floors with dimly lit candles, it looked like a giant log cabin. 

Kronos sighed "Not again." He muttered pushing his brothers off of him with ease he strode into the room and sat down on a nearby rocking chair.

Tethys chuckled "Now that's sorted how about we have a quick chat."

Kronos shook his head and closed his eyes causing Oceanus to sit next to him and sigh "This conversation needs to be had now brother."

"Fine." He growled.


	11. Cause

I sat down on a red couch, it was leather and surprisingly squishy, I was surprised at being able to be completely calm as I was between so many Titans, unlike Kronos who was squashed in his rocking chair with Oceanus. 

I was in between five Titans who decided to try and fit on one couch.

The closest to my left was Tethys, who sat quietly smiling at her husband and sitting to my right was Theia, Hyperion's wife who was currently burning holes through anyone who dared to look at her. 

The other Titans had decided to pop their own seats into existence, some were loveseats, deckchairs and for some reason a sun bed Helios decided to teleport inside. 

Other more quiet and laid back Titans like Ankhiale's, the Titanness Of warmth and fire had decided to bring in normal seats and quietly sat around the room.

It was an unorganised mess of a room full of Titans glaring both me and Kronos down like children about to be scolded by their parents.

Iapetus son, Atlas stood up and looked around the now seated room. He motioned his brothers to stand with him as he walked casually with Menoetius, Epimetheus and Prometheus to the centre of the room. 

Atlas sighed, tussling his hair with his hands "Well I suppose we should get this unexpected meeting started then." The room fell completely silent. 

From the brothers Menoetius spoke up "We have to address how we will deal with the war now that King Kronos and Percy can no longer fight."

"And how we'll keep the existence of the children a secret." Epimetheus muttered while bitting his nails.

The sound of cackling filled the room, laughter sounded like a deep voiced an evil witch causing me to press closely into Tethys who pulled me closer protectively.

Menoetius pointed casually towards the bright torch man, realising it was Hyperion. "Quiet you." Menoetius ordered "We have a meeting."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. It wasn't an evil Witch. 

"We're gonna have to help raise the kiddos." Hyperion eyes gleamed with mischief.

Next to me I heard Theia growl. Obviously not happy with being in a room with her ex husband. "You are not polluting those children with you're fowl mouth." She hissed.

"Here we go." Kronos smirked, leaning back into his chair he shifted into a comfortable position before winking at me. I shook my head in disbelief, of course he wanted to see this. 

Kronos loved gossip and fights.

I tried shuffling even closer to the edge of the seat, causing Clymene and Tethys to shuffle up even further so that we weren't close to an exploding angry Titanness. 

Hyperion smirked resting his head on his hand and stared chillingly "What you gonna do about it?"

She tensed her eyes boring into his with hatred "Kill that idiot next to you." she threatened, her voice laced with malice, she leaned forward baring her fangs.

He growled, his hand quickly laced with Iapetus who blushed golden, but made no movement to stop him "You wouldn't dare."

Theia's grin fell as she made an attempt to stand but was pulled back into her seat. Looking down at her shoes they were melted into the floor.

She became red in the face, her eyes became widen with shock and then she screeched. "Hyperion you ingrate!" pulling herself out the effectively melted shoes, storming up barefoot to her ex husband.

Her face was flustered, the heat of Hyperion's flames increased as they spread out protectively over Iapetus. The two growled at each other like wild dogs about to fight, her eyes were wild as her fangs and nails grew.

They tackled each other, the force of them colliding was drowned out by the cheers of the younger Titans, I looked over to Kronos. Who seemed impassive over the situation, only smiling at me as he noticed me staring.

He made no move to stop the fighting Titans, no one did as they began to rip into each other's flesh, golden Ichor, ashes and hair had been pulled out, they were fighting dirty, attempting to win.

His wife landed a sicking punch to his nose, and Hyperion hit her appendix sending her flying into the wall, the wall cracked and bent under the force of her.

Sounds of the couple yelling in pain echoed throughout the room, his ex wife had clearly done some damage to him, his right arm and nose were snapped in an awkward angle and was somehow untwisting and resetting itself as he healed at an intense rate.

His wife wasn't much better, although she was also healing extremely fast, she had a gaping hole in her stomach "You are not my husband." She spat as Ichor trailed out of her lips.

Hyperion sighed tiredly as he wiped Ichor that flowed down his nose "And you are not my wife."

The two stared at each other as they healed, an awkward silence lapped over the sound of their heavy breathing. Hyperion sat down onto his chair, his flames were reigned in and calm "I guess we aren't a couple anymore."

It wasn't a question, the statement rang true, Theia let tears run down her cheek "We worked so hard to be together." She whispered. 

"Look where forcing this has gotten us." She groaned pulling herself out of the wall she made her way back to her seat, she slumped carelessly next to me.

Hyperion eyes were glowing like a warm fire "Out of Tartarus." 

His eyes scanned the room, landing back on his wife he smiled, it was a genuine one "I remember our times together, how could I forget?"

She chuckled quietly "The time you taught me what the seasons were. A time I shall never forget."

He blushed, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck nervously "So many more adventures we've had."

Hyperion took a moment of silence before whispering sadly "We don't have to be together for the sake of survival anymore."

She nodded "So I suppose this is it." She agreed.

The two were now fully healed, although they were covered in Ichor and their clothes were torn they looked surprisingly calm.

"So as mortals say, can we be friends?" She asked.

Hyperion sighed "Yes. I would like that" 

Iapetus was grabbed by his boyfriend and lifted onto his lap. "Hey!" Iapetus yelped.

"I want to cuddle" Hyperion huffed.

He had his arms wrapped around Iapetus, he shuffled on top of Hyperion until he was comfy. Making sure to avoid direct contact with his children and his wife.

Who to the horror of her children rolled her eyes and giggled and her embarrassed ex husband. "Adorable." She cooed,

The sound of clapping drew everyone's attention, Kronos was grinning like a madman, his eyes gleamed golden with mischief. "Beautiful." He teased.

"Oh quiet you." I hushed, trying to not get Kronos to encourage another fight. "I don't even know why I was dragged to this place, I don't need couples therapy." I sighed.

Hyperion grinned "Well after this who is the father shit going on. I think we'd need Jeremy Kyle to sort this mess out."

Theia rolled her eyes as she tried yanking her melted shoes off of the floor "Didn't that guy kill people?" 

Hyperion laughed "Nah, those idiots who decided to put their problems on national television deserve to die."

"Seriously Hyperion!" Iapetus scolded kicking him him in the knee.

Hyperion winced at the force. He pouted "What?" 

A loud coughing noise interrupted the couple "Hey you guys don't mind us we're just trying to help you." Atlas stood awkwardly to the side. His hands tapped along side chairs he went past as he made is way back into the middle of the room, his brothers following.

The three brothers sighed but made no objections. I looked towards Kronos who had his hand tapping along his stomach. Looking up towards his nephew "Well then what's this about?"

Atlas motioned to Prometheus "That my Lord, is for my brother to explain."

Prometheus was a big guy, well toned and had the same white irises as his father. He was a Titan I had met a few times before while being introduced to the Titans and then later on when he was talking to Kronos with Atlas during the after party.

He was on the Council of Titans and from what I heard was really popular now he wasn't imprisoned on a mountain. His hands combed through his brown fluffy hair "So no more interruptions I presume?" He chuckled.

The room was quiet, leaving an awkward silence "Well I suppose I'll start off by saying thank you for joining us." He glanced towards me and Kronos "Even if it was unwillingly."

Kronos paid no attention, more focused on moving around while squished between his brother. He sighed before shoving his brother off the chair.

He turned his attention to Prometheus who looked away from Kronos cold gaze. "Yes because telling me you wanted a meeting would be so difficult." he drawled.

Oceanus landed on his knees in a bowing position as he caught himself "Seriously Kronos?" 

Kronos spread himself out leisurely on the rocking chair, letting his legs dangle over the side of it and stretching himself out like a lazy cat "Find your own chair peasant, I've got a baby."

"That or your just fat." Oceanus grumbled.

"You want to say that again!" Kronos yelled.

"Okay ladies your both pretty, shut up now." Tethys warned. 

Oceanus fearing his wife's wrath sighed and sat down on the floor. "I don't want a chair" he huffed childishly.

Prometheus murmured a curse under his breath before he began, again  "We need a new commander while our Lord Kronos and Lord Percy have their newborns."

"Any volunteers?" Epimetheus asked.

Hyperion stood up abruptly. There was an intense fiery glow in his eyes "I'll do it."

The room erupted into shouts and pleas to become commander, Kronos stood up, looking back at his chair with a sad expression "I was so comfy." he pouted.

"My Lord?" Atlas looked surprised "We shall sort this out." He comforted.

Kronos paid no mind to what he was saying and walked past Atlas "I will decide who becomes my commander." He announced.

He looked towards his brother, Hyperion looked wild and excited as Kronos approached him and chuckled "No, it will not be you Hyperion. You already have a task."

Hyperion's eyes widened and his excited expression fell "Wait, what?"

"Percy has forgiven you and Iapetus. I see no reason to not trust his decision in forgiveness and therefore I shall allow you to be his guards again." Kronos clarified.

A full grin graced Hyperion's face "This is great!" He bellowed. 

"The gang is back." Hyperion laughed as he walked towards me, his wife sighed next to me as I was pulled out of my seat and into a hug of both two Titans, Hyperion and Iapetus ruffled my hair. 

Iapetus smiled as Hyperion kissed him lightly on the cheek "Please. Never say that again."

"So who's it gonna because I'm a bodyguard then." Hyperion yelled.

The Titans around the room turned to Kronos "I suppose I should pick you then Koios."

His brother Koios looked shocked "Why me?" 

Kronos walked up to his brother, his golden eyes held a look of warmth for a moment. 

It dissolved as his face became like a stone. Unreadable. "You played an important role in our last Titanomachy. You are as intelligent as Prometheus and you shall work by his side to command our army."

"So I shall work as a commander to my Lord?" Prometheus asked.

Kronos nodded before walking to the centre of the room and staring at his two new commanders. "You two will be on the front lines of this war, I obviously won't be able to fight until three months time."

"You're gonna fight after having the child?" Oceanus muttered.

I got up and walked towards Kronos, he turned letting his stone like expression fall "Percy." He sighed.

"I understand why you need to do that." I interrupted "We can't have them thinking your dead."

"Or finding out about the newest additions to the family." Kronos added. 

I pulled him into a hug feeling the warmth and the kicking his baby was doing against my ones made me frown and pull away "You better name the brat first though."

"I'll have you know I pick the best baby names." Kronos teased

I sighed "They are active around each other already." I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to raise them. A part of me was overjoyed when the Titans agreed to help us with these children.

"So we totally get to have a baby shower right?" Asteria popped up between me and Kronos. Not wanting to coo over her scary looking king, a lot of the Titannesses decided to come over to me and pet and mess with me like I was a stray puppy.

Kronos looked around at the women who glared like wolves at him, daring him to deny them a baby shower. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat "Sure."

The Titannesses cheered before they began chattering in a group about tips for getting food gifts and favourite colours. 

Hyperion stood next to me and frowned "Why'd I marry something that scary"

The rest of the Titans chuckled, before going to talk with their wives. Leaving only Prometheus who's wife was in the middle of the Titannesses and impossible to get to.

Koios who had kissed his wife goodbye and had decided as commander it was probably best if he stayed behind. "So you will be giving us our orders my Lord?" Koios questioned.

"I shall be and you will answer to my bec and call as my new commanders." Kronos voice was deep and held great warning to disobedience.

The two Titans nodded before Kronos held up his hand in a stop motion and the two Titans fell silent "Percy as much as I love you, I promised myself I wouldn't get you involved in these war meetings."

"You want me to leave." I stated, my heart squeezed at the pain of not being trusted.

Kronos bought me into a quick kiss before pulling away "Go join those demigods of yours, I'm sure they'll entertain you my Blue Jay."

"Sure whatever." I muttered, pulling myself out of Kronos grasp.

"Percy-." Kronos started. But was quickly shut down my Titans who saw me leaving as the right opportunity to talk. 

I could always talk about this later. Even if it did mess with my mind, I'd wait.

I needed someone who understood me, someone who really knew me. 

I needed my friends.


	12. Friend

I needed someone right now, to hug and to spill out my insecurities without being ignored.

Walking down back to slave quarters was weird on my own, I remember having Will and Nico scare off anyone who tried bothering me which was nice, I new they'd be rightfully angry for how Kronos treated them.

Yeah after I spill my heart out to these guys, I really need to talk to Kronos about not being a dick.

The walls were a dirty grey colour and the black tiled floor made it look like a run down mental institution. Slowly I passed doors that were other slaves homes, all the doors were wide open. 

My stomach felt uneasy as I continued to walk down. I wrapped my hands self consciously around my stomach. "Stupid hormones making me self conscious." 

Loud voices echoed throughout the hallway, I paused hearing it from a small supply room. "What is going on?" I sighed, a part of me resenting wanting to look into a creepy room.

Deciding that sneaking in might just get me punched I knocked repeatedly. The noise behind the door went completely silent. 

For a moment I thought I had imagined the voices. The metal door carefully creaked open and a pale ghost popped out from the doorway. 

I was face to face with Nico. His eyes widened in shock as he stepped back. "Percy?"

Nico looked his usual emo self, his dark brown hair looked black in the lighting of the room. He wore a black top with a skull on. The only difference to him was a small scar on the right side of his pale skin.

I smiled "Can we talk?"

Nico glanced back into the room "Right now?" 

"You're busy" I stated, feeling tears brim my eyes I turned away. "Goodnight then." I muttered dejectedly.

Being tired of rejected I tried walking away before feeling a rough tug pull me back. I was surprised at being grabbed so suddenly and stumbled back into his strong arms "What's wrong?" Nico demanded.

Trying to glare back didn't work, Nico's was a professional at the intense glare technique "Weren't you busy." I snapped.

Nico sighed and began pulling me along into the darkly lit Room, guiding me to sit onto a dusty empty chair "Don't be difficult Percy."

I rested my head in my hands and bit my lip in an attempt to stay silent, this was my idea and now I'm here I feel like an idiot. "I will find out who hurt you and skin them alive if you don't tell me."

"Nico I haven't been hurt." I warned, Kronos would never hurt me.

He raised a brow in a silent protest but said nothing else as he sat next to me on the chair and pulling me into a hug "You have no idea how much I want to keep you safe." He whispered.

I snorted "Don't let Will hear that."

Nico frowned "You realise Will isn't a control freak like Kronos is right?" 

"He has his moments." I challenged.

Nico got up and walked further into the dark room. "Hey where are you going?"

"To find the other two morons in the lounge. Don't die while I'm gone." Nico stated bluntly and opened a hidden door which filled the supply room with light, before the light vanished as the door shut with a quiet click.

I sat in the silent dark, I wanted to cry, I would blame these on the hormones but I don't even know how I'm meant to feel.

The light pouring back into the room gave way to Nico, Annabeth and Will standing in the lighted doorway.

"What the Hades Nico!" Annabeth yelled and made a beeline for me, I let out a warming growl and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively.

"What?" Nico sighed as he lay into Will's side.

"You left Percy." Will started.

"Yeah?"

"Alone." Will reminded.

Nico tilted his head "Uh yes?"

"In the dark." The two sighed.

Nico groaned "He can deal with a dark room Annabeth."

"He's pregnant!" Annabeth yelled.

I got up from the dusty chair, patting the dust off me and walked towards the three "He's right here."


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth was looking a lot better, her blonde hair almost glowed it was neatly braided down to her waist and for the first time in a while she was wearing clean non faded blue jeans and a plain white top.

She had a bright blue fluffy looking whale scarf, which also looked amazing.

"You're looking great." Annabeth greeted as she pulled me into a hug, her arms gently wrapped around me and for the first time in a while I felt overwhelmingly sad. 

I hugged her back ashamedly whispering "I'm so sorry."

She gently pushed me back, but kept a firm grip on my hips as she glared into my eyes, her grey eyes full of knowledge from her long journey apart from each other "Don't you dare blame yourself." She hissed.

"You saw an opportunity and used you're brain and it worked!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I flinched back, thou be afraid of a scorned woman rang  clearly in my head. "You are my brother to me." Her voice quieted.

I looked into the fierce look in her eyes "And you are my sister."

We pulled each other into yet another hug before stepping away from each other "Are we passing the limit of hugs allowed?"

Annabeth grinned "Didn't know there was a limit Seaweed brain."

"Neither did I." Will chirped, causally walking up to me and Annabeth pulling us into a hug again.

I was burrowed into Will's woolly jumper and Annabeth's soft scarf. A little huff came from behind me as I felt Nico join in the hug.

"Well I'm all about rule breaking." Nico was now smaller than me because of the pregnancy from my stomach and me now being a Titan apparently helps make you taller, he carefully wrapped his left arm around me and his right around Will.

"I can't believe we've been apart for so long." Annabeth sounded wistful as she played with my still very long and platted hair. 

Nico frowned trying to escape from the hug, but after a quick puppy dog look from Will he couldn't.

He sighed and intertwined his hands with WillI always "I always use to go disappear off to Hades, but Persephone scares the Tartarus out of me."

I tilted my head partially understanding why "Didn't she turn you into plants?"

"Yeah, she probably treated the dirt better than me." Nico groaned as he leaned into Wills jacket. The two broke off into their own hug.

The hold on Nico suddenly looked tighter "She won't treat you like that under my watch my hellhound." Will hushed, he planted a kiss on Nico's red cheeks and ruffled his hair.

"A pouting Nico appears." I chuckled.

A bright light entered the room as the door to the servants lounge was opened and a petite red head shuffled out of the door way "Annabeth I'm in need of assistance." Rhea whispered.

Her posture was meek and her voice was so quiet you could tell she was a timid being. Annabeth perked up smiling at the self conscious Titan "Of course, well here's my que to leave. Later guys!"

"Bye Annabeth." I chuckled as she dragged Rhea back into the lounge where the smell of burning toast was leaking into the room.

"I'll be at the baby shower!" She yelled before closing the door and leaving me, Will and Nico alone.

Nico blushed sending me a half assed glare "You have no idea what I'd give to have a child with Will."

I frowned at the topic "Why bring this up?"

Will cut in "We want to know if there is a way for us to have a child." The determined look in their eyes made me feel guilty.

I stood in silence for a moment trying to remember back to anything. Then my brain finally decided to throw in a memory from Atlantis.

"A Mer!" I blurted.

The two looked at me confused Annabeth rolled her eyes but a small smile quirked her lips. "Be more specific Percy."

It was my turn to blush out of frustration "Stupid brain."

I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder, Nico looked confused "I'm confused, but slow down and give yourself a chance to think."

Taking in a breath I looked around the room, my three friends needed me "If you two are turned into Mers there's is a chance one of you will become an Alpha, which is a strong Mer able to give children."

Will nodded "So is that it?"

I shook my head silently disagreeing as I tried not to ruin my words and confuse everyone. "If then one of you is an omega Mer, which is the one who carries the child, having a child is an option for male Mers."

The two looked unsure, Will stepped forward fiddling with his hands "Percy, we have no idea how we even become Mers."

"I'm a Titan of healing and loyalty so I'm not sure either." I admitted.

"Then why bring this up." Nico snapped, his eyes looked feral for a moment before he sighed and leaned into Will

Will patted Nico's hair softly "Sorry Percy, it just seems a little detached from our way of life."

"You said you'd do anything didn't you?" I grumbled turning to Nico.

He blinked slowly "Yeah, we did." He admitted with rare smile.

I held their hands and frowned, the two looked surprised but didn't shove me away "Then I'm letting you know that it's an option. I may not be able to turn you into a Mer but some water deity could."

"And an example would be?" Nico huffed.

I felt myself catch my tongue, the two had no idea about the Gods hiding under water, if I told them about it they'd probably go to their side. 

A selfish part of me wanted to keep my friends "In Atlantis there's a hidden God, I could teleport there and he could do it." I admitted partially. 

Will raised a brow "You've been to Atlantis, when?"

"Also how did a God with magic manage to slip past the Titans?" Nico questioned.

The two now stood doing their best to look intimidating, which was easy when you had a son of Hades. I felt like I was being interrogated by a couple of detectives and the longer I kept silent the more tension the room gathered.

"Yes to both." I sighed not having the energy or the wits to answer them.

Nico scowled "That makes no sense."

An idea popped into my mind, a dumb one that could cause a lot of problems but possibly help Nico and Will "How about I just show you?" 

Before the two could react I covered their eyes with my hands and teleported. 

The cold sensation of our new location caused the two to gasp, I prepared an oxygen bubble for them to stay within until my plan was completed. "Here we are, Atlantis!"

A part of my mind was kicking and screaming at me to leave, especially after the last encounter I had with the Gods. But with Kronos mood swings these guys needed to be safe and the only place I could think of was here.

Atlantis still looked amazing, the cities architecture was bright and the godly Mers were busy, they hadn't yet noticed us and were minding their own businesses.

"Where the fuck are we!" Nico yelled.

Nico was a pretty loud guy when he was angry, almost comically the Mers turned their heads in our direction. "There goes my plan of being sneaky." I muttered.

The Gods and Goddesses present turned back into a more human appearance. "Hello Percy." A soft voice greeted. I turned around to be face to face with Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon is alive?" Will sputtered.

Nico shook his head in disbelief "All of the Gods and Goddesses are."

Poseidon grabbed onto my shoulder and traced my cheek with his other hand. I saw Triton behind him practically glaring holes into my head. "You left to be with Kronos." Triton spat.

"I did for a reason Triton." I murmured casting my eyes across the formed crowd. 

Triton scowled, his eyes held the look of confusion as he swam closer "What is that reason?" 

I looked to my dad who smiled lightly, my fingers tapped lightly against my stomach as I decided the best way to approach this "I'm fat now." I blurted.

The crowed was now blushing, Triton stammered unable to say anything but was now staring at my bloated abdomen  "It's not that bad." dad muttered as he poked the large bump.

"Don't poke them." I hissed swatting his hands away.

Poseidon paused for a moment his eyes flickering to black for a moment "You're pregnant." Dad gasped, now re planting his hands on my stomach. 

His smile dropped as he clicked the pieces together "Kronos is the father isn't he?" 

I pushed myself away, floating in the water I glanced to see Nico and Will who looked suddenly afraid "How did you know?" I whispered.

"Godly senses." Dad shrugged.

"No need to be quiet boy, we can hear." A loud commanding voice echoed, Zeus made his way towards his brother his wife was not present next to him but decided to stay next to Poseidon's wife, Amphitrite.

Zeus in his human form wore a suit next to dads Hawaiian bright styled shirt. His neon blue eyes gazed down on me "You are with our siblings then?" 

I nodded and Zeus turned his gaze to dad and grinned "So you'll be a grandpa, eh?"

"Oh brother I was a grandpa eons ago." Dad muttered pushing his brother away and pulling me into a hug. "I love you my son and I will not hurt you."

"So you'll help me?" I muttered tiredly into his chest, the warmth he radiated made me sleepy after another long emotionally. 

I felt him tense for a moment before being tugged away from him and being face to face with an angry Triton "You needed help and didn't come sooner!" 

"It's okay I'm here to keep you safe." He growled pulling me into a carful hug, his eyes glanced briefly to my stomach before looking into mine. "What do you need?"

I smiled at his protectiveness "A favour from you actually."

"Anything you need." He agreed.

I nodded pulling him towards Nico and Will who were now sitting down inside the bubble "I need them to become Mers."

Triton paused for a moment glancing into the bubble before nodding "I'm not doing it in public but I'd be happy to turn them, may I ask what's the reason though?"

Since Triton was a impatient step-brother of mine he had now decided to swim up to Nico and Will, the two glared back at the God unafraid of a little staring. 

Telling him that having babies was reason would make things awkward for the already embarrassed couple. "I want them to be safe from Kronos. I have to go back and I don't want them in danger."

What I didn't mention was the fact that a pregnant Kronos was the only reason anyone was in danger, two pregnant Titans with testosterone, mood swings and cravings is a recipe for disaster. 

My dad frowned "I suppose you need to go now then?"

Chuckling I reached up and ruffled his hair "I'm happy where I am."

The most of the Gods and Goddesses faces twisted to a sour expression, some of them were looks of pity. But they'd never understand.

Triton sighed, he lowered himself as he was face to face with my stomach, he then patted my stomach and pulled me into a hug "Keep the little guppies safe."

I laughed and nodded as I felt another warm body join the hug, dad looked down on me and kissed my forehead "Come back if you need anything."

For a moment everything was perfect, I had my family and some of my friends all together with me. There was no fight or imminent death, there were hugs.

Nico and Will smiled in a silent understanding that we wouldn't see each other for a while "Keep Annabeth safe for us." Nico exhaled softly as he pressed his hand against the bubble encasing him and Will.

My dad swam up to the bubble "I suppose I'll allow you two to breathe in my domain until you two are changed." 

The bubble popped and the two gasped at the sudden change in environment, they breathed normally while in the water.

Will and Nico swam towards me pulling into a hug before Triton took hold of them and covered their eyes "It's time to leave, be safe brother." Were his parting words as he teleported with Nico and Will.

With them gone I gave on last smile to dad before teleporting to my room. 

Kronos stood by the doorway almost like he was just opening the door, his face was supposed and exited "Where did you go Blue Jay?" Kronos murmured as he pulled me into a hug.

"To the sea." I whispered back. Kronos hummed quietly as he lead me to the bed. As we sat down he began planting kisses along my neck I chuckled as I craved the attention.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." Kronos sighed as he pulled against my trousers eventually giving up and someone getting the clothes to vanish off of us. 

"I'll treat you well tonight."

"I love you Kronos." I gasped as he started to grind up and down against my ass.

Kronos grunted and continued to have his way with me for the rest of the night, all the stress and the secrets combined into one fuck.

It was the one thing better than a hug, sex with my mate Kronos.


	14. Once

Nico's POV

Saying goodbye to Percy really hurt, I didn't show it but I felt like crying. I was never really able to handle my emotions which is why I love Will so much, he helped give me the confidence to just let myself feel.

Will was just as confused and marvelled as me, we could actually breathe under water and we were about to become Mers thanks to Percy's step-brother Triton, who was leading us down into what he called a small temple of his, it was the biggest thing I'd ever seen.

And I've seen some big things. 

Will lightly nudged me, smiling at me in a way of reassurance as we were both let free of the grasp Triton had on us, now we were left to drift around in the temple.

Triton swam up to Poseidon who strolled into the room with a warm smile graced, he looked a lot younger almost like a burden had been lifted from him.

Poseidon looked scarily like Percy, the only difference between them now was Percy had much longer hair and his eyes were a more vibrant toxic green than his father's soft green ones. Poseidon was in his mer form now, his twin tails moved in perfect sync.

They were clearly in a heated debate, speaking in hushed voices but their faces seemed to scrunch up like an upset toddler. "Triton, let me inform them before you go through with this." He pleaded.

Taking no advice from his Poseidon . He turned his back on his father rolling his eyes as he faced us "Percy said this is to be done immediately!" Triton growled.

Clearly giving up at this point on an argument he sighed and swam towards the doorway "Fine, just make sure you do it right." Glancing at us before he swam out of sight.

Triton let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to get into a fight in front of the two of us. Which was probably the reason why it didn't escalate. "I need to do both of you two separately, I'll take one of you into a guest room. Turn you and then bring in the other."

I frowned "Why can't you do it at the same time?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to ask because Triton tensed casting his eyes down "I've made that mistake, it caused a human woman and I courted and her friend to turn into a sea monster."

I felt sorry for the guy, looking over to Will who didn't look assured "So you don't do this often?"

He turned his gaze to Will "No, this is only because Percy asked."

We both nodded, I couldn't believe I had acted so harsh towards Percy when he suggested this, a chance to have children. A family with Will away from the Titans.

The water around us seemed to heat up as triton reached out on object materialised through the water, the golden glow made me wince and look away, after the glow faded Triton now held his trident in his hands.

His cold blue eyes bore into me for a moment almost like he was silently judging me "Who's going first then?" 

Will raised his hand, he looked partially afraid as he shrugged sheepishly "I'll go."

"You'll be fine." I assured as I held his hand tightly before being grabbed and tugged into a hug 

"I'll see you soon." Will whispered before separating himself from me and going over to a nervous looking Triton, he smiled in a way that even Percy's stubborn step brother huffed fondly rolling his eyes.

I nodded as he was guided away by Triton, what seemed like hours in the empty room passed before Triton re emerged looking flustered and a little tired 

"It went well. I have a feeling of what you'll be." He muttered while ruffling his hair.

Before I could question Triton held onto me easily being able to drag me into the room Will previously but surprisingly not in. 

I frowned while scanning the room "Where's Will?"

Triton chuckled locking the door behind him and releasing me "I was going to have him here with you, but it seems he's adjusting a little too well." 

"I don't understand." I felt my body tense as Triton picked up his Trident.

"Will is fine, relax or this is going to hurt you." He warned the glow on his trident grew as he began muttering in an ancient non Greek language, I felt my body freeze up. 

The bright glow of the trident was mesmerising almost lulling me into a state of unconsciousness, I felt my neck open up in slits and felt the water filter through my lungs, I felt my legs itch as they began gaining obsidian scales, they felt smooth and soft.

My skin began to become a shade of dark grey, almost resembling something shark like. I felt my legs transform into separate tails together, too afraid to look down I closed my eyes.

After a few uncomfortable moments I felt the transformation end my, legs were now gone. I opened my eyes and gazed in their place was now two beautiful long obsidian tails.

The glow from the trident had faded, Triton looked beyond exhausted and floated down onto the marble flooring after glancing at me "Oh you're not a monster or an omega. Fantastic." He breathed in relief.

I nodded as I cautiously swam towards him "So I can see Will now?"

Triton huffed but silently agreed "Will is an omega." He announced.

"Okay so what?" I grumbled just wanting to pull Will into my arms and to be able to hug the Hades out of him. "He's still my boyfriend."

"He's you're mate from the point where you enter this room." Triton's body loomed over me eerily as he glared at me in a silent warning not to mess up.

"I sensed you'd be an alpha so accept you're instincts and tend to you're omega." he ordered before shoving me into the room and slamming it shut.

I heard panting and groaning from the room as I turned around I was surprised to see a light yellow skinned Mer, his scales on his one tail were a beautiful gold colour 

"Will you're beautiful." I gasped as my boyfriend cupped my cheek pulling me into a slow kiss.

"You're still as mysterious and dark as ever." Will chuckled.

A primal part of me urged me to take control, listening to the advice that Triton gave me I swam with Will onto a lavish Queen sized bed.

"I'm the alpha now." I growled.

Will smiled and bit his lip, he left out a quiet sigh as I began massaging his back, letting my hands wander around his new form information about how to breed trickled into my mind "Are you ready to be my mate?"

He looked up with wide blue eyes staring into mine "Yes, alpha." Will whispered.

He leaned closer pulling me into a deep kiss, the force of the kiss alone was enough to fully trigger the heat and rut that had be stated in our new forms.

Flipping Will over and pushing onto the bed allowed me to have access to being able to have full access to the yellow merboy's ass, squeezing it I felt Will squirm in anticipation.

I let my fingers slide across his ass, pressing lightly against it I found a dip in the scales to which pressing into them caused a slick substance to leak, I let my fingers slide in gently easing two fingers in and spreading him. 

Will whimpered, clinging onto the me "Nico." He breathed, not yet used to this already intense feeling he was experiencing.

I let my fangs elongate into a sharper from, pressing them up against Will's neck. I was the alpha now and it was my job to give what my desperate omega wanted.

I wrapped my new two strong tails around Will's single tail, holding him tight and securely in place "Pretty little omega."

I growled possessively. "My perfect omega will carry our child. Won't you?"

"Yes!" Will yelled, I pushed myself into his tight ass groaning pleased, Will closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of us rutting against each other in Will's tightness, filling him up with that hot, full sensation that I loved so much and had practically gotten addicted to at this point.

The movement soon picked up and we were rutting in the bed with the sharp thrusts and merciless fucking. Will grinned cheekily and bucked up into my stomach teasingly. 

His fangs now also out fully as I felt myself lock into a knot I moaned as Will pushed himself up with me still inside him and tilted his neck "Mark me." he groaned.

I felt his fangs graze against my neck as I thrusted against him feeling heat pool into my gut I bit down onto Will and he marked me as I released my seed into his newly fertile body.

After a few seconds of waiting I felt my knot un-swell and I reluctantly moved out of Will's tight ass "I love you." I murmured as I collapsed next to him.

"I love you more." he smiled softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, looking around the room I saw how empty it was, almost like the room was prepared for mating only.

"My beautiful mate." I whispered as I glided my hand through his golden silky hair.

I closed my eyes and for once in a very long time I felt at peace, safe and able to protect Will now while away from the Titans. 

I could deal with the awkward introductions and reunions tomorrow, for now I let Will snuggle into me as I joined him in the land of Hypnos.


	15. Chapter 15

Nico's POV

Something had changed with Will ever since he became a Mer, he was more fidgety in a way that was making it a OCD, trying to keep everything perfect while learning to keep up with the new social norms of our new race was frustrating.

"Is it really needed to clean the cutlery twice?" I murmured quietly as I pressed up against Will. 

He sighed dropping the small spoon he was cleaning and turned to me with a frown "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Wrapping my arms around him was easy since as an Omega Will had gotten shorter. We stayed embraced together listening to the sound of the busy underwater world outside our small room.

"We need to go out and finally face our parents." Will declared.

Not wanting to reject something that would make Will feel better, I swam over to the door and paused."Well it's not like we need to get dressed." I chuckled.

Opening the door to leave into the underwater city was something new to us, a strange a part of me felt like that was our home for the past month while we controlled our instincts, it was the only place we had.

Will beamed as he finally got out of the apartment after trying to find an exit for way too long "Finally." He sighed.

We swam out an exit off the top floor since it's all water, it's not like we could fall to our death. "What a ray of sunshine I am today."

Will laughed "Maybe it's the fact that we're out of that tiny apartment."

I smiled and watched as Will moved freely in the open space around me he seemed to engage in a conversation with a small clownfish a part of me suppressed asking it if needs to find its dad.

I blamed Percy for that thought.

Looking off into the distance I got to see the temple Percy took us to, if it's where the gods were last time there's a high chance that's where they'd be now. 

I tugged on my omegas shoulder "Hey Will you think it's a good plan if we head to the temple?"

Will's golden tail propelled him past me "Let's go!" 

His experience with his tail and being able to now control it properly allowed for both of us to speed through the city the once distant temple quickly became in clear sight.

The marble temple was gigantic with Mers situated along the entrance quickly noticing us a small childlike Mer came charging at us.

"Will!" The small Mer boy yelled as he crashed into him.

I growled lowly at the fact that Will was being doted on my this small Mer "And you are?"

He frowned and swam next to the silver Mermaid. As he floated he tilted his head almost like a confused puppy. "I'm Apollo. Who else would I be?" 

I snorted "Apollo isn't this annoying."

"Hey, I'm never annoying" The small Mer yelled "Arty tell them!"

She nodded in a quiet confirmation "Me and Apollo have been quite busy as of lately with teaching the new huntresses how to fight with tails and tridents."

I looked at the little girl beside Apollo. "Lady Artemis, where are the huntresses?"

Her face pulled into a grimace. "They are off duty and are currently training with Ares."

In boredom she started plucking her bow and ignoring the rambling of Apollo "They aren't so fond of it but we all have had to make sacrifices."

Apollo gasped dramatically shaking his head in disapproval "I have to be a small child and the worst thing is that I get treated like one too!"

"You mean treated like normal then." Artemis sneered.

"At least I'm older." Apollo taunted back.

A loud bang echoed throughout the temple causing the two to immediately grab their weapons and cut the argument short, a long two bladed pitchfork had been slammed against the marble the force being so loud it had caused it to sound like a bullet echoing.

My father floated ideally at the entrance, a scowl adorned on his face "What is this?"

Will moved closer to me, intertwining our hands I felt my omega comfort me silently and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know it would be okay.

I cleared my throat and pushed away my anxiety I could panic later, now Will needed me to be the Alpha. "Hello father. Nice to see you too."

Apollo coughed "This won't get us into trouble right?"

Hades rose a brow clearly unimpressed by the previous argument. "I'm not here for you, I could care less."

His two obsidian black tails moved gracefully as he swam towards us, Hades paused when he was now looming over me and Will. "I did hear about this, I'm happy you're alive and no longer imprisoned my son."

"Uh, thanks?" I shrugged awkwardly.

Sighing Hades decided on pulling both me and Will into a hug "You two will live here peacefully from now on, but how would you like to live for eternity?" 

I looked to Will who looked curiously at my father like he was trying to diagnose him. I felt backed into a corner. I'd say yes, but I couldn't do it without Will "Together me and Will?"

Huffing, Hades nodded "Of course, I have a feeling separating you would go down as well as Poseidon accidentally eating seafood."

Apollo shuddered "That was a dark day."

Rolling his eyes father batted his tails against Apollo's stomach "More like a waste of my time."

"Why is everyone mean to me?" Apollo groaned clutching his stomach.

"I'll heal you dad." Will laughed. 

To which Apollo decided to drag Will into a conversation about protection, it was Will's call to tell him that we're actually trying for a kid, not mine.

"So I believe that it's a yes then?" Hades inquired, his arm easily going over my shoulder. 

Will turned to me and blushed "I want to be with you forever."

"It is a yes." I chuckled kissing Will's cheek.

Persephone swam up to Hades holding his hands "Hello boys, let's get you two here for eternity then."

"Love, don't make it sound creepy." Hades gave a rare chuckle a fondness in his eyes I knew well with all the love I felt for Will that father felt for Persephone. 

I have no intention of being in a peaceful life, if I have to suck up to a God like Ares for him to help train me for a war then so be it, I will not sit ideally by.

I wondered how Percy was doing after three months of not hearing a single thing off him, I knew secrets I couldn't keep quiet.

I would be the one to rescue Percy and being immortal would increase the chances of our success.

It will be a new beginning under the rule of the Olympians, once again how it used to be and we will beat the Titans. And emerge from the depths of the ocean.


	16. Deal

Kronos was sat next to me with a scowl, he'd been using immense effort not to blast everything in this war meeting due to his stomach cramps, he'd gone and missed breakfast, started a fight with Oceanus and then thrown up on the floor.

Needless to say a bad morning. 

His mood swings were even worse now Kronos always struggled with trust and now he couldn't  trust his brothers to piece a puzzle together, let alone run an army against the demigods and rouge gods successfully.

"So what you think we can just attack camp half blood?" Koios muttered in disbelief.

Prometheus shook his head "No I'm suggesting we send a decoy squad to camp half blood and take out camp Jupiter while they are unaware."

"Oh and fight our own roman sides while we're at it?" He grunted unamused.

He pushed up his glasses his expression showed he was irritated. "It's better than having both camps scream at both of our forms while they're together." 

Somehow the camps that had been broken down during the Titans rise had come back, demigods had been flocking there in asylum from the Titans empire.

Which had led led to the recent meeting as to what to do.

Refusing to let the idea that they should kill the demigods that dare run to the gods I got involved, with a lot of protest from Kronos. 

It still confused me why, didn't Kronos trust me. "I suggest we find out how they're able to keep us out before we go attacking anyone." 

"Best not to jump in blindly." Iapetus nodded in agreement.

Kronos sighed looking around the room before his eyes gazed over Hyperion. "Will you blindly agree?"

"So far you've not objected either." He pointed out.

The king scoffed "I merely listen to the ideas presented to me, so far I'm impassive."

Spinning his spear in his hands Iapetus got up from his throne "It sounds like you don't want a peaceful resolution, brother." 

Moving closer to the edge of his seat Kronos glared at his brother. "I want a resolution where I win."

Oceanus grinned as he cleaned his trident. "I am truly impassive!"  

"You mean a coward" Hyperion shot back.

Turning to look at Hyperion his brother Oceanus looked like he was debating on whether he should start a fight. "A true coward is one who rushes in unprepared and driven by fear."

"This is a matter That is no longer up for discussion." Kronos growled his claws scratching the golden throne he was sprawled across.

Prometheus stuttered "My King I don't mean to impose but deciding on this matter is crucial to our next step!"

Kronos sighed as the room lapsed in silence. "Send a decoy team to camp half blood, our assignment for this is not to take out camp Jupiter. But to capture their precious praetors."

Oceanus rolled his eyes and coughed awkwardly interrupting the flow of Kronos speech. "And how do you suppose you do that when out forces can't get into the camp?"

Kronos turned to his generals with a frown "Sending in spies to see what exactly is keeping us at bay will be our first move then."

The two generals bowed "As you wish my king." They recited before quickly leaving the room. 

Noting how close his brother was from snapping Iapetus felt the need to stop yet another explosion, he leaned over to his brothers throne. 

"Should we take a break?"

His normally unreadable face Kronos scowled "No carry on by all means, I have an eternity." 

Hyperion smiled looking like he was about to say something stupid. 

Predicting exactly how this would play out I stood up quickly and quickly interrupted the next remark from Hyperion that would of gotten him stabbed with Kronos Backbiter. 

"Could we should get something to eat now?" I pleaded.

Iapetus nodded standing up ignoring his grumbling brother behind him as a way to agreeing silently.

"Let's go have some fun babe." Hyperion reached out for a hug from Iapetus, who quickly shoved him away. while shrinking down to his mortal form with the rest of the Titans.

Grabbing his spear and throwing it directly in front of Hyperion, Iapetus held his brother at bay "I think you forget sometimes how easily I could kick you ass brother." 

Hyperion's eyes widened in surprise "Oh I haven't forgotten, but you've calmed down over the centuries."

"You sound like you're happy about that." Iapetus huffed as he pulled his spear out of the floor.

Kronos stood up stretching "I hate walking with swollen feet." 

"Try carrying three kids and see how much of a bother it is, if I wasn't a Titan I'd be bed ridden." I chuckled.

Oceanus grinned using me as his shield from Kronos, deciding to take part in the conversation he put his arm around me. "Don't worry, we could be blessed with the new babies anytime soon."

Kronos growled pushing the door of the throne room open easily out of the grasp of his siblings. "You're all annoying."

"Get off me." I grumbled at Oceanus.

"Oh you're all no fun." He sighed before travelling away in a flash of blue light.

Walking into the dining hall we were seated in the top seats at the front of the table, quickly picking food off of the table and onto the plates Kronos grabbed an apple crushing it in his hands. 

"Haven't had babies here in a while." Tethys sighed sounding almost wistful.

I prodded him with a fork "Oh, and you get to keep your baby?"

Kronos grinned as he threw broken apple parts at random servants who looked like they were doing there best not to swear. "My little one shall be the best one."

Noticing my discomfort Kronos chuckled grabbing my hand in reassurance."I'm just pulling your leg Percy." 

Looking around nervously i felt the temperature drop, Kronos looked at me confused as I fiddled with the cutlery "I know it's just always there, what if they end up like-"

"Don't say it, those aren't my children" He growled.

I stood up angrily, they had supported me I needed to defend them. "Of course they are!" 

Taking a challenge of order seriously Kronos scowled looking down on my with his fierce golden gaze "What have they done that's benefited you." 

"They took care of me." I muttered averting my gaze thinking back to how Triton had defended me, how my father had approved of my relationship and even Zeus himself didn't seem fazed.

"Oh like we have?" 

He grabbed my hand and led me to my seat and we were now face to face with him I felt his gaze soften "They don't do generous endeavours without reason Percy."

Iapetus muttered a curse "For once I can agree with you on that."  

Sitting down in the private dinning room I looked around the see it partially empty. "Well I suppose I should tell you what's gone on?"

"It would be ideal."

Telling him about the incident with Nico and Will and then how I had found them and took them to Atlantis, where all the Gods and Goddess were hiding.

"So they had no powers?" Kronos mused with a grin.

"Had" I agreed quietly.

Sitting next to me He placed his hands on my lap and looked straight at me with a look I couldn't quite describe. "As much as I care for you, I need to know if you can go through with this war beside me."

I kissed him, he grinned pulling me into his embrace, as we parted I grabbed his chin "You are my king, my lover and husband."

Kronos tilted his head "Which implies?"

"Along with my oath I made all that while ago, I would never abandon you." 

Kronos grinned standing from his seat to pick food off the table before looking down on me with a concerted look "Percy?" He muttered.

Feeling a sharp pain in my stomach I groaned wrapping my arms around myself. "Fuck." 

"Percy what's wrong?" Iapetus muttered suddenly by my side.

Time seemed to slow as I felt it, the most dreadful fearful feeling. "I think they're coming out." 

"What!" Tethys gasped as she grabbed my hand before deciding to take control of the situation, quickly shouting orders amongst the prepared Titans.

"Is it under control?" I heard Kronos ask, my focus being on Tethys as she advised me on what was about to go down with my own body.

She looked over at Kronos with a smile "I've got it handled hon."

Before I saw her taking my hand muttering a small enchantment before my world went dark.


End file.
